Follow your heart
by MochaSeriouslyNoTurtles
Summary: Lilly Trusscot "I'm...i'm p...pregnant" Oliver Oken "Tell them it's mine" Joe Jonas "But Lilly I lo..." Nick Jonas "Joe dinner NOW!" Miley Stewart "Awww Joey your so sweet" My first fanfic please read inside for full summary.LOE some LOLIVER R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the full trailer its not that good but hopefully I'll get better at this.**

**Disclaimer: This is pure fiction I don't own anything.**

**Did you ever think anyone would spike your drink?**

_Shows Lilly sitting in corner of the party watching everyone_

**Did you ever think it would lead to this?**

"Lilly it's…it's positive"

**But could a best friend really stop your life from falling apart?**

_Shows Lilly crying into Oliver's shoulder_

**Or would you find true love elsewhere?**

_Shows Lilly hugging Joe Jonas_

**Or would you be loyal to your best friend?**

_Shows Lilly smiling at Miley but everyone knows its fake_

**Four lives affected by one thing.**

_Shows the Trusscots, Okens, Stewarts and Jonases all sat around a table_

**Will the Course of true love take its toll or will these lives be ruined forever?**

**lol Sorry I know the last lines a bit corny but I didn't know what else to put and please read and review I would really appreciate it and would love some tips.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. (This is just a bit of first time writers excitement) but when I see my story in the archive I get sooo excited its jus wow and I feel so special when I get reviews. :**

**Ages: Lilly, Miley, Oliver and Nick – 18**

**Joe – 20**

**Kevin – 23 (I think that's the real age gap but am not sure?)**

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters!! In my dreams lol I actually don't own anything. Poor me.**

**Chapter 1**

**Lilly's pov **

I can't believe Miley talked me into this. First she makes me go to a party I don't even want to go to and now she's told me what to wear. At this point I am standing in front of the mirror looking like a footballers girlfriend all glammed up with PINK the dreaded colour. I mean yes since middle school I've become girly but I still hate pink I mean who doesn't? O.K correction I am actually the only girl that I know who hates pink. So Miley's put me in a white halter neck dress with little bits of pink embroidery. I mean it's a cute outfit but the pink just spoils it. And I have matching earrings and some white sandals, which I actually love so see I am girly just, hate pink.

"Lilly lets go the guys are here"

That's Miley now I better go down. Oh and the guys are: my bestest friend since pre school Oliver Oken AKA doughnut. Nick Jonas yes from the Jonas Brothers he's my bestie since high school. And of course his brother Kevin he's just like the big brother I never had. And the last Jonas. Joe. Well what can I say? He's Joe the cute smart (sort of) funny one. Oh and I forgot to mention he is currently Miley's Boyfriend. They've been going out for about 3 weeks now and I am actually really happy for her because they are perfect for each other but I actually had a crush on Joe even before they started dating I just never had the courage to tell him and look where it's got me secretly crushing on him even though he's my best friends boyfriend. Anyway I'm never going to tell anyone about that hopefully it will just go away with time. And I should probably tell you about Miley she is actually Hannah Montana and leads a double life me and Oliver go to nearly all of her concerts me as Lola Luftnagle and Oliver as Mike Stanley the third but we hardly ever get time now with college and everything but another thing I failed to mention is ITS SUMMER no school or anything for ages. So that's me and now I'm going down to this 'party'

Lilly walked down the stairs apprehensively she really did not like to be seen wearing pink and didn't know what everyone's reaction would be. She walked into the room only to find everyone sat on the couch waiting apart from Joe and Miley who were in the kitchen 'making sure the gas was off'

" Ermm hi guys" She said with as much confidence as she could .She heard a chorus of Hey's until Oliver turned round and said

"Wow Lilly your wearing pink and if I must say myself you look freaky freaky fr…"

"Don't say it," she warned

"Well I'll say it for him" Nick said "Freaky Freaky Fresh Word and Lilly you do actually look really nice"

The whole time Lilly just stood there

"Really I mean Miley forced me to where this and I really like it I just thought the pink was horrible anyway are we going now" she said trying to stop the conversation and stop the all eyes on her thing that everyone seemed to be doing.

" Yeah we should set off now," Kevin said getting up closely followed by Nick and Oliver.

" Oh and Lilly you should get those two love birds out of the kitchen tell them were going"

" Oh ermm ok" she said trudging to the kitchen and just standing outside the door. She knew what she would see in there would kill her inside but just had to face it. Joe and her were never meant to be. Slowly she pushed the door open and peered in and then she felt it she felt a surge of jealousy go through as she saw Joe and Miley making out on the stool.

"Ahem" she said trying to muster up some courage and pull herself together. But it didn't seem to work they were in major lip lock.

"AHEM" she said a lot louder as she suddenly felt really annoyed. Miley and Joe quickly pulled apart a small blush creeping up on Mileys cheeks.

"Oh erm sorry Lilly. So are we going"?

"Yeah right now that's why I came to call you but you were kind of busy" she said maybe a bit too coldly. But thankfully Miley didn't realise her tone.

"Well come on then" Miley said and with that she left the room. And just as Lilly was about to follow her she noticed that the whole time Joe hadn't said a thing but was just staring at her.

"Ermm hi Joe and may I ask what are you staring at" that knocked him out of his trance.

" Oh n…nothing nothing you just look erm really nice"

"Ermm err thanks," Lilly said feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"Well let's go" and with that she went to sit in the car with the rest.

She had been wedged between Oliver and Joe in the car, which was so annoying seen as though they just sat their making car noises, and guessing which car they were being. Joe had gone out of stare mode and started to be his normal stupid self again. Lilly was thankful the car stopped and they all got out.

When they got into the house it looked like one of those typical parties full of alcohol and people just sat making out to Lilly so she decided to just sit at one of the stools and have a coke while watching everyone else dance and Nick and Oliver try to chat up some girls.

She couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous way that Joes hair falls into his eyes his big chocolaty eyes that she could just melt in. Omg Lilly stop she knew she should get over a bit she felt like this crush would just never go away. So the rest of the party went with her sitting drinking coke after coke after coke with the occasional guy come to flirt with her. But she wasn't in the mood today so she'd just tell them where to go.

She saw Joe at the other side of the room who now appeared to be just sitting their drinking coke as well but then he stood up and was coming towards her. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs she didn't know what he was doing but all she felt was the tingles that went up her arm when he grabbed her.

He led her into one of the rooms up stairs and grabbed both her hands.

"Lilly I think you look so hot tonight"

She thought his voice sounded a bit different but all that mattered to her were those words she had longed to here them forever. And then suddenly his lips crashed onto hers and she felt like she was in heaven nothing else mattered she couldn't even think straight. She felt him push her onto the bed but didn't break the kiss and then clothes began to fall. **(A/n I think you get the idea I didn't really want to go into detail lol.)**

* * *

"HEY GUYS DID YOU HERE SOMEONE SPIKED ALL THE COKE" a guy said

**Uh oh!**

* * *

Lilly woke up with a headache and tried to sit up be she felt strong arms around. It was Joe Jonas she was shocked she didn't no what had happened last night but by the looks of this it was bad she jumped out of the bed, put her clothes back on and took one look at Joe and ran down the stairs their she saw every one on the floor sleeping. She ran past them all until she got to her house thank god her parents would already be at work seen as though it was 10.00am. She opened the door and ran up the stairs into her bedroom she just couldn't believe it. How could she have done that how could she have slept with Joe Jonas the guy of her dreams but more importantly her best friends guy. She collapsed onto the bed and just sat staring out of the window until she suddenly felt something coming up in her stomach. She was going to be sick she ran to the bathroom and was sick for about 4mins non-stop she washed her face and brushed her teeth and went back into her room. She called the only person she could trust.

"Oliver" she said in barely a whisper

"Hey Lils what's up you don't sound to good"

"Can you just come down and…and bring some p…pregnancy tests"

And with that she hung up the phone and burst into tears.

**Here's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and would love reviews and tips because your all fab writers thanks!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I'm actually enjoying writing this story and am thrilled I got alerts and favourites and 551 hits but I only got 9 reviews which makes me sad not that i'm complaining lol so please review this chapter I think its quite long it took me a long time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I wish I do.**

Knock knock

Lilly didn't hear the knock she just sat there on the edge of her bed silent tears pouring.

"Lils" Oliver said softly

She quickly wiped her tears and sat up thinking it was her mum who'd come from work early for some reason. Oliver peeked his head around the door.

"Oh Oliver ermm hi"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah have you got the ermm s…stuff?"

"Yeah here you should you know do it now you can tell me what happened afterwards" he said coming to sit beside me and handing me the bag. I looked at him and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes he squeezed my hand for support and I got up and went into the bathroom.

I did 3 tests and am sat here with Oliver waiting for them the box said wait 5 minutes. We were silent I just sat their with my hand in Olivers.

"Lilly it's time" he said

"Ollie you look at them please I can't face it" I said my voice cracking.

"Ok" he got up and went to look I sat and hoped and hoped it wasn't positive I saw the best bits of my life all flash in front of me. My sweet 16. Me and Olivers trip to Spain, the time I went on holiday with the Jonases and broke my arm and Me and Miley on her first European tour. Oliver just walked in but I couldn't read the expression on his face. He came and sat next to me.

"Lilly it's…its positive"

At that sentence my whole world just fell apart that was it I was pregnant I had a baby growing inside me and who was the father my best friends boyfriend. I started sobbing and leaned my head on Olivers shoulder. He scooped me into his arms and just whispered comforting words into my ear but he was wrong it wasn't going to be all right. He didn't know what I'd done. After I sort of calmed down Oliver looked at me and finally asked me the question 'How did it happen'

"Oliver I bet you think I'm such a slut but I swear I don't remember anything I would never do something like that you have to believe me," I said through tears.

"Lilly I believe you but wait who's the father" he said

I took a deep breath.

"Joe" I whispered

"What Joe Jonas Lilly what the hell" he shouted whilst letting go of me and standing up. I felt empty without anyone's soft strong arms around me.

"No Oliver please don't shout at me and hear me out please I need you Ollie please don't go"

" Oh Lils I'd never leave you"

he said and hugged me I wrapped my arms around him and cried I let everything out. Even though his top was completely drenched when I finished but he didn't seem to care.

We both sat on the floor and I told him the whole story.

"…So all I can remember is having loads of coke and then waking up you know with Joe next to me sleeping"

"Omg Lilly didn't you hear somebody shouted that the coke had been spiked and you and Joe were both drinking it that's probably why you know you like did it"

"That's a good enough reason Oliver but it still doesn't make it go away I mean its still Joe what am I going to do I can't tell them Joes the father and…. Damn Ollie it's just so complicated."

"Tell them its mine"

"What"

"Well you could have had a relationship with me couldn't you and it would be better to say me than Joe"

I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck. Finally something was making sense it would all work perfectly.

"Ollie your great I can't believe you'd do something like that for me you're the best, best friend ever"

"Anything for you Lils just remember I'll be their every step of the way, and when are you planning on telling everyone"

"Oh I didn't really think of that"

"Well what if we called everyone over to my house and then you know we could do a little announcement"

"Yeah that's sounds good but what if they don't take it to well and I won't be able to face my parents"

"Don't worry Lils it's all going to work out know ok"

I was so glad I had Oliver I knew he would make everything all right he always does. Despite being such a doughnut he can always make me feel so much better.

" So I'll call the Jonases and Robby, Miley and Jackson and you just make sure your Mum and Dad come ok."

"Yeah so tonight at five?" He nodded

"Lils I have to go now my mum and dad said I had to be home by 12.00 and it's already quarter to one"

"Oh Oliver sorry. Yeah you can go I'll be fine now I guess"

We stood up and just locked eyes for a moment his eyes were just like Joes actually and I'd never really noticed. But just thinking of Joe made me want to cry. I hugged Oliver and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for everything I really appreciate it" I whispered looking into his eyes. He quickly hugged me again and left. As soon as he left I felt empty just as I did when he stopped hugging me but somewhere I knew there was hope. I was definitely going to have this baby and hopefully everyone would be fine thinking Oliver was the Dad. I got off my unmade bed and looked at my phone I noticed I had a message.

_Hi Lilly I'm coming back from work early will be home in 20mins. Mum_

I jumped up and grabbed all three tests off the table and ran down the stairs I had to put them in the wheelie bin outside so that nobody would find them. They couldn't find out before tonight. I went outside and to the bin when I noticed my mum get out of the car SHIT she saw me and was working over.

"Hi mum" I said trying to hide my hands behind my back

"Hi hunni what are you doing out here?"

" Oh I'm just you know putting p… putting ermm putt…"

"Putting yes I got the putting part but putting what?"

Suddenly I saw something on the floor, which looked like an old lighter.

"Putting a lighte I mean light bulb in the bin its just a bit cracked you see would be very dangerous to use" I said quickly trying to cover up my mistake. What was I thinking a lighter god Lilly how stupid can you get. I turned round abruptly and shoved the tests as far into the bin as I could get them, hopefully no one would see.

" Ok then" mum said looking me up and down

"Oh erm mum we have to go to the Okens tonight there inviting everyone over for dinner"

" Right then well come on get inside"

It was 10 minutes till we were going to set off I was practically shaking I was so nervous.

"Lilly come on"

I smoothed out my skirt for the last time. It came just higher than the knees and was brown with a matching belt I had a light top on with a beaded pattern and thought I looked ok. I let my hair fall loose onto my shoulders.

"Coming" I ran down the stairs and out of the door we got into the car and the journey seemed to go so fast we were their in a matter of minutes. And suddenly I didn't want to go in I just didn't want to do this. I pulled myself together as best as I could and walked in everyone was there already and helping lay the table. I said hi to everyone and then went to help Miley put the cups on the table.

Finally everyone sat down the adults were all on the left side of the table and me and the others were on the right I was in between Oliver and Miley with Joe directly in front I felt so uncomfortable. I just had to get this over with. After Mrs Oken had put all the food on the table we just helped ourselves and joked around and talk. It was my favourite spaghetti bolognaise with a warm chocolate fudge cake for desert. Mrs Okens fudge cakes were the best. It felt so good to be able to laugh with everyone I was feeling really great until I remembered what was to come. What I had to do.

Oliver suddenly nudged me and looked at me I nodded this was it I had to tell every one now.

"Ahem" Oliver said

"Me and Lilly would like to make an announcement" We both stood up.

"Well theirs no easy way to say it but…" I was so glad Oliver was doing the talking and I had never seen him act so mature.

"Lilly's Pregnant with my baby" He said it clearly and with as much confidence as he could. I felt me cheeks burning as every one just looked at me shocked. My mum and dad looked horrified, the okens Just looked with shock and Robby ray was just blank. I could feel Miley staring at me. And Nick's mouth was wide open. Joe and Kevin were exchanging glances I looked at Oliver.

"Ermm well…" he said a little nervously

" So are you having an abortion?" Mum said looking straight at me.

" No of course not it's my baby and I'm keeping it" I said angrily it was the first time I spoke and I tried to do it with out bursting into tears.

"So your going to look after this baby on your own are you?"

"No I have Oliver, " I said regaining my confidence

"And how do you know he won't leave you?"

I couldn't believe she was saying this.

"I'd never do that," Oliver said this time his dad answered

"Son I'm not happy with what you did but I understand that your going to look after Lilly well and truly and…"

"Marry her." my mum said

**You like please please please review and tell me what you think (as you can see I don't have any pride so I will beg you to review) They really make my day!!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I got 7 which I'm actually proud of lol you might think me pathetic but that just me. And people are asking if this is Loliver or Loe and I have to tell you I've already planned it out and it's a LOE lol my faourite pairing ever!! Anyway on with the story.**

I felt like I was going to pass out. I quickly grabbed Oliver's hand before my legs gave way he held on to me so tight it almost hurt. Then it hit me it was obvious mum and dad would tell me to marry him they'd always believed in marriage before pregnancy and so do I but it was kind of an accident.

"What?" was all I could think of saying.

"Well he has to marry you. You know I believe in marriage then children so you to will just have to get married. Do you not agree Susan? (a/n a made up name for Olivers mum)

"Oliver you did get her pregnant, and you don't know how disappointed I am, but if you said you would stand by Lilly then I don't see why you can't get married."

I felt so bad I had dragged Oliver into this and now they were forcing him to marry me.

"Mum don't you think I'm a bit young for marriage"

"No if you can get pregnant you can get married" mum said coldly. I can't believe how she was handling this. She had never been this mouthy and bitter with me before. Before I could say anything else Oliver was dragging me out of the room telling everyone we needed to talk. He led me upstairs into his room.

"Oliver I cannot believe I didn't see this coming god im such an idiot" I yelled sitting on the edge of his bed

"Your not an idiot Lilly I didn't know your parents were going to say that, but you can't just sit here calling yourself an idiot. We need to make a decision"

"But Ollie we can't get married, I mean it's just not right were best friends"

"Exactly what do we have to lose were great together. We've been best friends since pre-school Lils"

"I know but when you marry someone you have to you know love them"

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with Oliver, but he was actually acting his age and making sense..

"… I mean I love you but I don't think I love you in that way"

"Well I think we should give it a try Lilly, come on I mean how hard can it be"

"Oliver this isn't like some video game where your trying to get to the next level its Life marriage!! Your telling me you want to marry me?"

"Yes Lilly I am ok. I'm doing this for you I want to support you because I know nobody else will Lilly your not even carrying my child and look I'm still doing you probably the biggest favour of you life here and you don't even appreciate it!"

I shuffled closer to him.

"Oliver I really do appreciate it but this is just a big decision for me"

"Well you have to decide now do you want to go ahead with it or not because if you don't everyone will find out that's Joes baby sooner or later"

I took a deep breath. I was going to make the biggest decision of my life.

"Oliver do you love me?" I said quietly as tears were threatening to fall.

He took my hand in his

"Of course I do Lils otherwise I wouldn't be doing this."

He was being so sweet I couldn't hold my tears in much longer so I let the silently fall. He pulled me into a hug. Maybe we were meant to be.

" So what's your answer?"

I held him tighter.

"Yeah" I whispered I don't know why I said it. Deep down I knew I didn't want to be with Oliver. We just weren't meant to be. Maybe I could learn to love him. He wiped the tears of my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair over and over again. But all I could think about was Joe I wanted to be with him so badly.

" Lils we should go down now and tell everyone"

"Oh yeah ok" I said as I got off his lap"

He led the way down the stairs and just before we got to the dining room door held my hand tight. I felt safe with him just not the same tingly feeling I get whenever Joe touches me. Oliver glanced at me and I met his eyes full of determination I knew who was going to try and make this work. He was the boyfriend every girl wished for right now. Just not for me.

Everyone stared as we entered the room. Miley looked hurt that I hadn't told her about 'me and Oliver' but she gave me a sympathetic smile all the same. Joe was staring at his plate almost trying to avoid my gaze. Kevin was looking at Oliver with disgust. That's when I felt really bad Oliver was putting up with so much and giving up so much for me but all I could think about was Joe.

" We've made our decision" Oliver said. He glanced at me and I held his hand tighter.

"We're ermm going to get married."

Nick and Joe both spat their spaghetti out. And Miley looked shocked.

" Well of course you are" my mum said her eyes boring into me. I couldn't believe how bitter she was being she never acts this way apart from when she really, really mad. I guess I was in for an earful when I got home.

"Well I think we should go know. You know it's getting late" Mrs Jonas said she quickly looked at her sons and they all got up instantly Kevin and Nick both looked at me and Mouthed 'call me'. I bet I had a lot of explaining to do. Joe quickly pecked Miley on the cheek and gave a small smile that made me want to melt, but I kept my cool and just smiled back half-heartedly.

Robbie ray, Jackson and Miley followed soon after. Me and Oliver were still stood in the same position just watching every one go, until my mum suddenly said

"Lilly lets go. Thanks for the food Susan. It was great" after hugging Olivers mum she was making her way to the door closely followed by my dad. I quickly gave Oliver a hug and ran out of the door to the car were my parents were waiting.

"Mum how many times do I have to say it I'm sorry okay. I didn't really see this coming it just happened!"

We just got into the house and my mum went mental she just flipped.

" Oh you mean you didn't realise you were about to sleep with your best friend!"

"MUM!"

"No Lilly don't you mum me okay. I raised you to be better than this and look what you turned into!"

" What I turned into if you mean what I think you mean your so wrong mum I'm not like that at all"

"I didn't say you were like anything"

"But you were implying it go on mum what am I tell me because I'd really like to no" I knew she didn't want to say it but I was just so angry.

" Go on Mum I'm waiting…"

" You're, you're a … " She took a deep breath and then say something I never thought she would say to me.

" A slut"

"W…what I can't believe you just said that to me" I knew my voice was starting to crack but I wasn't going to show that I was weak.

"You told me to so I did Lilly for all I know you could be sleeping around every other day you always come back home late on nights and look at you know your pregnant"

"Mum I told you whenever I come home late I've been at Mileys with the Jonases or at Olivers"

"Oh yes Lilly I wonder what you were doing at Olivers"

"And what is that supposed to mean" by this time I had a few stray tears coming down my face.

"You know what it means…"

"But…"

"No I've had enough of this now go to your room right now"

"No I want to sort this out right now

"Lilly"

"MUM NO…"

"That's it get out"

"Y…you're kicking me out"

"Well you leave me know choice go now"

"B…but dad come on say something" I pleaded. The whole time dad had just stood their watching the argument unfold.

"Lilly honey I'm sorry but I can't go against your mother"

"Oh so you can just kick your own daughter out then can you. I bet that's easy isn't it"

"Honey"

"Don't call me Honey that's it you wanted me out I'm going"

And with that I left the room ran upstairs and shoved all my things into a duffel bag and a shoulder bag. I quickly looked at a picture of Miley, Oliver, all 3 jonases and me. Another tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly took the photo and put it into my shoulder bag whilst running down the stairs. I took one last look at my parents sat staring at the floor. My dad quickly put his head up but I ran out of the door before I could show him my face. I ran down the path all my tears pouring down my face. I got right down the street until I ran into someone.

**I hope you liked. I tried to make Lilly's argument with her parents realistic because I no parents don't normally kick their children out but I just wanted it to happen. Please review and tell me what you think and maybe ideas that you think would go well with the story.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii guys**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I got on the last chapter 15, I was amazed lol. Hope you like this chapter just as much. It took me a long time to write because I didn't really know were to go with the whole being kicked out thing, but its ok now. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sorry" I mumbled trying to pick my bags up.

"Lilly?"

"How do you kn…Joe?"

"Yeah what are you doing with all these bags?" He said crouching down to help me pick them up.

"Oh its-its j-just" I stuttered

"…And why are your cheeks tear stained? Lilly tell me what happened now" his voice getting sterner.

"Mum k-kicked me out"

"What!" Joe said clearly stunned.

"We had an argument a really big argument and then she said that she'd had enough and…and she got rid of me. I guess I was too much of a bloody slut" I said feeling the tears well up again.

"Lils you not a slut" he said sitting closer to me. I knew we looked like total retards sitting in the middle of the street but it meant so much to me that Joe actually cared. We'd been best friends forever until he started going out with Miley. Then we just drifted apart.

"If I wasn't a slut I wouldn't be in this damn mess would I and if I wasn't a slut why would my own mum call me it then!?"

"Lilly listen you're not a slut at all. Sluts are girls who wear short skirts so you can practically see their bright pink thongs and sleep around every bloody day. You're nothing like that. Remember in High school when we were talking about how amber and Ashley looked like total tarts and you promised me you'd ever turn into that where's that Lilly Trusscot gone?"

"Don't worry I'm the same Lilly Trusscot and I also remember that time in Middle school when Amber called me a slut and you told her you'd show her who the slut was and pulled her skirt up so everyone saw her barney and friends knickers." I said laughing slightly

" Yep I'm pretty good aren't I even Ashley laughed" he said

I smiled Joe always knew how to make me smile.

"Joe I think we should get up now. We probably look like total idiots"

"Who cares? But your right it's getting cold so lets go "

We both got up. I reached down to grab my bags but Joe got their before me and picked the heaviest one up. So I just had my small shoulder bag. we started walking down the street.

"Lilly have you thought about where you're going to stay"

"Oh" I actually hadn't got a clue where I was going to stay. I could go to Mileys but I'm sure she has a Hannah thing tonight and staying with Oliver and his parents would just be awkward.

"Not really but…"

" But you can stay with us"

"Joe I don't really think your parents would be happy with that"

"Why not. They'd love to have you over"

"Yeah but not with you know the big announcement today"

"No they actually think you and Oliver are being really mature about it"

" Well I guess I could stay"

"Good because where here"

I hadn't been focusing on where we were going and we were already at their house. I felt a bit out of place I mean I'd known them all my life yes. But I didn't really know what to say luckily Joe did all the talking and Mrs Jonas was actually really nice about it. She gave me the guest room in between Nick and Joe's room. Joe led me upstairs and showed me to my room. I told him I was just going to get my pyjamas on and then he could come in. I quickly got changed into my sky blue 'I love the JoBros; pyjamas. Joe dared me to buy them once. Bit of a lame dare really but that's Joe. I let him in and we sat on the small sofa in the corner of the room.

" So you still have these" Joe said pointing to my pyjamas

" Of course their my favourite" I said sarcastically

"Obviously their your favourite they have a picture of me on the front duh"

I laughed

"So Lils how long have you and Oliver been you know a couple.

"Oh ermm about a month and a half" I lied

"And you kept it a secret for that long"

"Well we are pretty good at secrets" I said putting on a fake smile

" Yeah you are. Miley and me would never be able to do that. And we've only been going out for a few weeks"

I put on a fake smile again. I hated it whenever Miley talked about Joe and now he's talking about her.

"Joe you know since you and Miles started dating we've not really talked as much as we have today or hung out and I think its really great and we should go back to the normal Lilly and Joe best friends forever thing."

"Yeah I totally agree I guess things just changed but we'll always be Lilly and Joe best friends forever OK?" he said looking at me with his gorgeous eyes. I quickly pushed that thought to the back pf my head

"Definitely" I said as he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but think how perfect we were together. Just like two jigsaw pieces.

I woke up slowly and remembered everything that happened last night and decided I didn't really want to get up so I laid back down but realised I wasn't lying on my bed I was in Joes arms. I knew I should get up someone could walk in and get the wrong Idea but I felt so safe and secure in his strong arms. But me being me decided to be stupid and lay down burying my head into Joe's chest. Just as I closed my eyes and was about to nod off when someone walked straight into the room. It was just my luck.

* * *

**Ooh another cliff hanger!I'm actually quite good at doing them if I say so myself but I don't think this is one of my best chapters I was trying to get some LOENESS in because we all know that is _the_ best. But I tried my hardest so please read and review. I'd love to beat 15 like the last chapter.**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all. Thanks for all the reviews I got 13 a bit less than the last chapter but hopefully I'll get more on this one. Hint hint. Oh and guess what a girl at school today told me that Joe Jonas is fuck ugly (sorry for the language but that's what she said – I know OUTRAGEOUS!) and he can't sing to save his life. But don't worry everyone I put her in her place and gave her a good kick up the arse lol. Just thought I'd share that with you. :D**

"Nick I'm going to see Lilly!" I shouted whilst running up the stairs not waiting for an answer.

I can't believe what happened yesterday. She's probably crushed. That's why I decided to come down. I opened the door

" Hey Lils I ju…"

I couldn't believe it Lilly was asleep in Joe's arms. What the hell. Lilly suddenly shot her head up and looked at me.

"Hi Miley." she said nervously

"What were you doing" I said trying to keep my cool

"I was asleep." she quickly nudged Joe and he woke up

"Huh what Miley hi."

"Joe why were you and Lilly sleeping on the couch together?"

"Oh its nothing Lilly was just upset and I was comforting her."

He seemed like he was telling the truth. I don't even know why I was making such a big deal really. Lilly and Joe were just nest friends, although they did seem to be drifting apart since he and I started dating. I guess I was just a bit scared of losing Joe because, him and Lilly always seemed like the perfect couple.

"Okay then I was just coming up to see Lilly but I guess she's still a bit tired so I should go."

"No Miles you can stay."

"No I should go." I said a bit to coldly

"Err I'll come with you." Joe said, "We can go to the mall or something"

"Oh Yeah that would be good." I said a with a smile

Lilly's pov

"Bye" I said

Wow that was so close. I thought Miley was going to freak! Well she seemed ok after Joe said he'd go to the mall with her. How rude they didn't even invite me even though I was standing right their. They probably wanted some alone time. And I'd just get in the way.

I had a quick shower and put on my skinny jeans and a grey longish top. I stood to the side of the mirror after I put my top on. It all looked in proportion for now but soon I'd start putting on weight. I'd get swollen feet and crave the weirdest things. I might even get stretch marks. Oh my god. It was finally sinking in. being pregnant was going to be hard work.

I finally tore myself away from the mirror. And attempted to brush my hair. I just left it in a high pony tail and was quickly shoving a clip here and their when my phone rang. I ran to all my bags in the corner and looked through every single one till I found it. I looked at the caller id. It was Oliver.

"Hi Oliver."

"Hi Lils." There was silence for about two minutes.

"Oliver not to be rude or anything but what did you ring for?"

"Oh right sorry. Well my mum wants to planthdingstuow!" he said quickly

"What?"

He took a deep breath.

"My mum wants us to plan the wedding now."

"What! We can't plan the wedding now that's way too soon and I can only do it with my mum and you know she's kicked me out of the damn house." I said in one breath.

"Wow Lilly breath"

"I am breathing! now I hope you told her we can't. Oliver I didn't even want to go through with this wedding and your mum wants to start planning now."

"Well when else would we plan it Lilly. It takes about a month to plan a wedding."

"I know but I was hoping for it to be in a few more months. I already have enough going on right now."

"Lilly I know you do ok but, I'm not just sitting here doing nothing. I've been dealing with things as well."

"Yeah I forgot your dealing with being pregnant with your best friends boy friends baby aren't you!"

"Lilly I didn't mean it like that I just got annoyed ok. And I know what your going through isn't easy but you can't just shout at me every time I try to talk to you. You have to just deal with it no matter how hard it is."

"I know it's just so complicated." I collapsed on the couch.

"So what do you want me to tell my mum?"

"Just…" I thought for a moment. There was really no point in putting it on hold.

"Tell her we'll start planning as soon as possible then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now tell her before I change my mind."

"Ok wait one sec"

I sighed. I did love Oliver but more as a brother than anything else. And he can actually be really annoying sometimes. And I would have to put up with him all the time if we got married. I don't even know if I'm making the right decision.

"Lils you their?"

"Yeah, what did your mum say?"

"She wants you to come over tomorrow at about half four to sort the venue, food and all the other weddingy stuff."

"Ok I'll be there."

"Well see you tomorrow then."

"Yep bye."

"Bye"

And he cut the phone off. I got off the bed and was about to walk out of the room when Nick came in.

"I can't believe you Lilly."

"What?" I said totally confused

"I heard everything."

And with that he left the room leaving me standing their shocked.

**Uh oh. Hope you liked please press the little bluish - greyish button and write a review. Trust me it doesn't hurt. Btw please don't review and just say how bad my punctuation is because I really tried to keep it good this time. Thanks.**

**Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. The weather is absolutely horrible here (England). It's so depressing. It would really cheer me up if I got some reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Though I hate cherries. Maybe a strawberry on top. :-)**

**I realised I've been forgetting to put those disclaimer thingies on so, I just want to say for this chapter and all future chapters. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Yes I know hard to believe but it's the truth. Now on with the story. (Sorry I ramble on way too much. Just a habit) oh and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! They were great!**

Oh my gosh. Nick heard everything. Every last word. I ran after him.

"Nick wait listen to me please"

It was no use he completely ignored me and walked straight out of the house. I couldn't believe it. Why did my life have to be so messed up and so complicated. Couldn't it all just work out. I just realised I hadn't eaten anything all day and it was already 12.30pm. I walked into the kitchen trying to take my mind off Nick. I was worrying so much I couldn't even pick up a bagel and cut it without my hand shaking so much. What if he told? He can't he hasn't even heard me out. Then again Nick always did have a bad temper. Maybe he'll get annoyed and say it to someone without even meaning to. I was just about to totally give up making this stupid bagel when the phone rang.

I walked into the living room where the Jonases kept their house phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Oh hi Lils. It's me Miley"

"Hey Miles. Aren't you supposed to be at the mall with Joe?"

"Yeah we've just got back and Joes round at mine. Nick just walked in a while ago to, and he looked pretty angry for some reason."

"What has he said anything?" I exclaimed

"No, Joe said it's best to leave him when he's annoyed. So I was ringing to tell you that you might as well come and hang out here."

"Yeah that's fine I'll be there in a few."

"Oh and don't worry I called Oliver as well."

"That should be good. Anyways I'll see you later ok"

"Yeah bye!"

I put the phone down and went upstairs to grab my phone. I actually didn't want to go to Mileys. I would have to face Nick he probably won't even look at me let alone talk to me. I walked out of the door and started walking down the street. The weather was always nice in Malibu. But even great weather didn't lift my mood.

I turned the corner and arrived at Mileys house. The door was unlocked so I just walked in. Being greeted by Miley and Joe in a heated make out session Nick and Oliver watching T.V. Nick occasionally glaring at Oliver. I felt so bad Oliver probably didn't have a clue why he was getting death glares.

"Hi everyone" I said trying to sound happy.

Joe and Miley didn't take any notice. I wonder how long they could go without air.

"Hi Lils." Oliver said rushing towards me.

"Why is Nick giving me evils? If looks could kill I'd be dead by now." Oliver whispered into my ear. I could feel his breath but I didn't get the same feeling I did when Joe whispered things to me.

"He knows everything." I said quietly heading for the couch. I sat next TI nick but not to close. I looked at him but he avoided my gaze. Oliver sat next to me confused. He gave me a 'What-the-hell-how-did-he-find-out' look.

"The phone." I whispered

"N…Nick can I talk to you for a sec. Please" I said softly

He just looked at me and gave me a glare just like he did to Oliver. It was actually really scary.

"Nick please just let me explain."

"Oh you've explained enough. I know exactly what I need to know."

"But…"

"Save it Lilly." He said

I sighed. What was I even thinking keeping this a secret? It's not exactly a small thing. Everyone's going to find out soon enough anyway aren't they?

Miley and Joe finally came and sat down with us.

"Where's Kevin?" Nick said quickly

"Oh he's not coming." Miley said, "I rang him but he said he has to give it a miss."

"So Lilly, Oliver when were you guys going to tell you that you were a couple?"

Shit. I knew this question would come I didn't have a clue what to say.

"Yeah why don't you tell them Lilly" Nick spat

"Hey Nick what's with you tone why are you in such a mood for" Joe said.

"Theirs something Lilly here isn't telling you guys. A big thing"

Miley and Joe both had confused faces.

"Why what is it?" Miley asked

"Well Lilly's…" He began but stopped and looked at me. I gave him a pleading look. And I saw his eyes soften slightly.

"Lilly's…"

**OMG 'Lilly's what?" Is he going to tell? Well that's for me to know and you to find out HA LOL. Hope you liked reviews would be kindly accepted.**

**Xxx**

**Oh and btw does everyone have any ideas on how I should end the Moe relationship because I really don't like I just needed it for a few chapters?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone I' m writing this whilst eating a double chocolate fudge sundae. Mmm you know your jealous lol. Here's the 7****th**** chapter I think. Yep 7****th****.**

"Lilly's…"

I was ready for the worst. I didn't want him to tell but I knew there was a huge chance he would.

"Come on Nick Lilly's what?" Joe asked

He took a deep breath.

"Lilly looked at the lyrics to our new song."

Phew. I let out a sigh of relief and mouthed a thank you to Nick, but he just gave me a quick expressionless look. I guess I had a lot of explaining to do.

"We didn't write a new song though." Joe said clearly confused

"Ermm I know but I… I was writing one and Lilly looked at it without my permission."

"Oh well Lilly how could you!" Joe said laughing.

"So that's why you weren't talking to her." Miley asked.

"Well yeah."

"Pretty lame reason but oh well."

Ding dong.

"Pizzas here."

Miley ran to get though door whilst trying to get some change out of her pocket.

"I didn't know she was ordering pizza." Oliver said

"We ordered whilst you guys were watching T.V" Joe said

"Right everyone sit on the floor in a circle. I've got the pizza and we can have a good old game of truth or dare."

We all got into a circle. I was wedged between Joe and Oliver with the pizza in the middle.

"Well grab your slices and hmm lets see I think I'll start."

I grabbed a slice of the chicken pizza and started nibbling at it. I'd lost my appetite again.

"Ok Nick truth or dare?" Miley asked with a smirk. Either way she had something horrible for him to do.

"I'll go with truth."

"Coward. Ok is it true you had a crush on me before I started going out with Joe?"

Nick flushed.

"Well…I…sorta you know" He stuttered

"Stop blubbering and answer. Yes or no?"

"Y…Yes" He said

"But not anymore" He said quickly glancing at Joe.

I was concentrating on eating my pizza not really taking in what was going on around me until I heard my name.

"Huh what?"

"I said that it's your turn and you want a dare, right?" Nick said

I didn't really feel like doing a dare but, I'd never said no to a dare before in my life and I wasn't going to start now.

"Yeah dare please." I said putting my unfinished pizza on top of the box.

"Ok I dare you to…"

I could practically see his brain ticking away. He always gave the most horrible dares and now he was quite mad at me he'd most definitely give me a horrible one.

"Got it. I dare you to kiss Joe…"

"Fine." I said about to quickly peck Joe on the cheek when he said.

"You didn't let me finish. I dare you to kiss Joe on the lips full on." He said.

"W…what"

"You heard me do it."

I looked over at Miley who didn't seem to mind.

"Its ok Lilly go for it" she said "I trust you."

Urgh. Trust Nick to give me the worse dare ever. He's probably trying to work out whether I actually like Joe or not.

"O…ok" I said

I turned to Joe and gave him a sorry-but-it's-a-dare look and leaned in. We were getting closer and closer. I could feel his steady breath on my face. Then I quickly pushed him just behind Miley and back up again. So nobody new if we actually kissed or not.

"Hey how do we know if you even kissed?" Nick said annoyed

"We did I promise. It was just quick right Joe?"

"R…right" He said looking perplexed.

I could see hurt in his eyes because I didn't kiss him just for a dare. But it quickly faded when Miley kissed him. I turned my gaze to Nick who looked satisfied with Joes answer.

"Right I think we should watch a movie know." Miley said excitedly

She turned around and read all her DVD'S out.

"…And aliens attack."**(A/n Completely made up movie.) **

I was about to lay my head back on the couch when she said Aliens attack. Secretly I was actually terrified of Horror films. No one knew that apart from Miley.

"I think we should watch Music and Lyrics." I said quickly

"Don't be so boring Lils lets watch Aliens attack." Oliver said.

I glared at him.

"Then again we could watch music and s…stuff." He said quietly

"No Aliens attack sounds good." Joe and nick said at the same time.

"Well Aliens attack it is then." Miley said giving me a small smile

There was no use in arguing. Everybody sat against the couch and this time I was squashed between Miley on my left and Joe on the right.

The movie started and I quickly grabbed a pillow to cover my face with on the scary parts.

Joe's pov

We were half way through the film and Lilly had already jumped on to me about 10 times. Some how I think she's actually scared of horror films. She was actually grabbing my hand right now. Her grip was so tight that my fingers would probably go numb in a minute.

"Lilly." I whispered

"Hmm" She said her face glued to the T.V. **(a/n – Your probably thinking if she's scared whys her face glued to the T.V but its like when you really scared of something on T.V but you have to watch it anyway. Lol or maybe that's only me but oh well.)**

"You're Kind of crushing my hand."

"What?" She said looking down at our hands.

"Oh sorry" she blushed. Moving her hand.

"You can hold it but just not so hard" I said

"Ok" She laughed slightly

"But its not so scary yet so… ahh!"

She grabbed my arm and buried her head into my chest.

"Is…is it gone?" she said into my t-shirt

"Er yeah." I said lying

She lifted her head up a bit.

"Joe you liar. It's still there," she hissed

"Ooops" I said laughing

"I didn't see"

"She took my arm and laid her head on my chest again. I'm only going to move when you tell me it's gone." She said quietly

"Ok I promise I wont lie this time."

I waited 5 minutes until the weird alien thing went away.

"Lilly it's gone now." I said softly

She didn't get up

"Lilly?" I looked down at her sleeping peacefully.

She looked so sweet and really cute. I mean she looked very tired and err sleepy. Yeah tired and sleepy.

**There you go guys. I'd love to see reviews they always make me smiley. :-)**

**And thanks to all your suggestions about how to end the Moe relationship. They were really good but I haven't quite decided anything yet. And if I use any of your ideas I will let everyone know at the top of the chapter when I post it.**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. Guess what It's Montana May here and 'we're sorry uncle Earl' and 'You didn't say it was your birthday' both aired and one of the episodes I've been waiting for 'Joanie B Goode' is airing on Friday. How exciting? lol. Anywayz Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter even though they seem to be going down. But I'm not complaining. I still love them!**

"Guys I think I should take Lilly upstairs she's sleeping."

"Why? I mean don't you think Oliver should." Miley said her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, Ok then I was just thinking you know because I was sat next to he and all…" I said trying not to sound disappointed.

She just ignored me and nudged Oliver. He was asleep as well with His mouth wide open.

"Well I guess you should take her." Miley said after failing to wake Oliver.

"Kay."

I carefully picked her up bridal style trying not to wake her. She was actually quite light. When I reached the top of the stairs I decided to put her in Miley's bed. I'm sure she won't mind. I struggle to hold her with one arm and sort the bed covers out in the other but managed it. I laid her on the bed carefully and put the covers up to her shoulders. She stirred slightly but soon fell asleep again.

I stood staring at her for a moment thinking. I'd never really noticed before but Lilly was really pretty. Well I guess I had but I just pushed it to the back of my mind. She wasn't the same flirty girly pretty as Miley. She had a cute sincere look about her she still had some of her child features but she looked mature and sophisticated all the same. She had a gorgeous bright smile that would just make anyone's day and that brilliant talent of smiling through her crystal blue eyes.

She even had a great personality, funny smart and down to earth. You could always tell her anything no matter how embarrassing or stupid she thought it was she'd never laugh and make you feel bad. She wasn't as bold and perky as Miley but some how she still came across as a much more fun person to talk to and hang around with. She was always honest and truthful and said what she thought was right no matter how much it hurt. She could even skate board and surf although she hasn't done it in a while. And the small things that don't seem to matter but always do like the way she bites her lip when she nervous or the way her cheeks turn that pale piny colour when she's embarrassed. And how she sits and twirls her hair whenever she's thinking. Not to look cute and flirty like a Barbie doll but as a natural reflex and still manage to look cute and sweet but never too desperate and cheap.

Wow that nearly rhymed. What was I thinking about? Oh yeah Lilly and how great she was. Oh my gosh I'd been stood thinking about Lilly all that time. How did I even do that I never thought I knew that much about her. I can't even say that many good things about Miley and she's my girlfriend. I can't be falling for Lilly can I? No that's way too stupid she's pregnant for god sakes and it's Oliver's baby as well.

I finally tore my gaze away from Lilly and headed downstairs. I was in some serious trouble that's for sure.

Lilly's POV

I was just about to walk out of my room when I heard my phone go off. I picked it up off the desk and answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Is this Mrs Lilly Trusscot?"

"Yeah and if you don't mind me asking who are you?" I said trying not to sound rude.

"Oh this is Malibu general Hospital. I'm just ringing to say that we have made an appointment for you and it is today at 11.00am"

"Oh right yes sorry I forgot."

"Thank you. Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was 10.35am already. How was I going to make it on time? I hit speed dial 2 and called Oliver. It almost got to voicemail when I heard Oliver's heavy breathing.

"H…Hey Lilly"

"Hi Oliver what's wrong with you."

"I had to help my mum out at the Police station. She forgot some important papers so I have to run down and give them to her." He said his breathing almost normal now.

" Oh well I have my first hospital appointment today and you have to come with me."

"Lils I'm really sorry but I can't I'm nowhere near the station and my mum need these urgently."

"But Oliver I can't go on my own?" I whined

"Come on Lilly it can't be that bad. Take Kevin or someone with you."

"Oliver you know I'm scared of hospitals. And Kevin and Nick are out not that Nick would take me as I have a lot of explaining to do and Mr and Mrs Jonas are at work."

"What about Joe you didn't say anything about him."

"Oliver you know that would just be awkward."

"I'm sorry Lils but you've got no other choice. Now I have to go. Bye."

"But…"

It was too late he'd already hung up. And it was now 10.45am. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs calling Joe.

"Joe!"

"Yeah!" he shouted from the kitchen.

"There you are. Now I need a really big favour ok."

"Ok…"

"I have my first hospital appointment today and Oliver can't go so I really need some one to take me and I'm going to be late the appointments at 11.00am." I said all in one breath.

"Wow Lilly breath. Don't worry I've got nothing better to do come on."

He took his keys out of his pocket and led me to the car. It was a black Porsche. Which actually belonged to Kevin but Joe always drove it.

I sat in the car just staring out of the window for what seemed like forever.

"Come on I'm going to be late." I said impatiently

"Chill Lilly where here." He said as he parked the car

We both got out and I suddenly became really nervous. I actually was terrified of Hospitals. I don't even know why but I've actually never been in a Hospital apart from when I was born and now.

We came to the doors and without thinking I took Joes hand into mine as he led the way.

"Er Lils." He said looking down at our hands

"Sorry I'm just really terrified of Hospitals." I said holding him tighter as we got nearer to the waiting room.

The sight of all these sick people was making me queasy.

"Joe can we just go up to the front desk and ask if we can go in."

"Yeah sure." He said

We approached the desk where a snooty looking woman sat filing her nails.

"Hi we've come to see Doctor…" He said looking at me

"Oh Doctor Newmark." I said

"Oh yes the pregnant teen." She said with a smirk "Tut tut tut"

I just put my head down not wanting to look at her smirking face.

"That's no way to deal with patients is it? Now tell us the room number so we can get away from your horrible face because it's really giving me the creeps." Joe said politely flashing his killer smile.

"Gladly." She said with a fake smile.

"Room 125."

We walked down the corridor silently. Until we came to the right room. I halted not wanting to go in.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Joe said with an encouraging smile. As he pushed the door open.

"Oh hello Mrs Trusscot have a seat." He pointed at the plastic looking chair in front of his desk. I sat down, as did Joe not taking my hand away from his. I was getting more freaked out by the minute.

"And you must be the father am I right?" the doctor asked us.

"Y…no." I said quickly. Taking my hand away from Joes.

"The father couldn't be here he was having some family problems." I said trying to smile but failing miserably.

"So your just here for your first check up, yes"

I was silent. Joe nudged me

"Oh yeah." I said quietly

"Well if you'd just like to follow me into this room and we'll have a quick check up."

Joe quickly squeezed my hand as I walked into the room with the doctor.

Joe's POV

I waited anxiously for Lilly she'd been gone for 20mins now and I was getting bored.

I heard the curtains open and Lilly walked in looking very apprehensive with doctor Newmark behind. She took her seat next to me and quickly glanced at me and then down to my hand. I knew she wanted support and wanted me to hold her hand so I nodded. We took each other's hand and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Well it's good news the baby seems absolutely fine and is developing well so far. So you are now free to go."

"Oh one second here's a leaflet it's a class you and your partner go to, to help you with breathing excersises and keeping the baby. Their very good for first time pregnancies I'd recommend it."

"Thanks." Lilly said taking the leaflet and heading for the door

"And I'll call you for your next appointment!" He shouted after us.

"Ok thanks a lot." I shouted back. Lilly was practically running out of the door.

We got outside of the hospital and Lilly quickly took her hand away from mine. We both got in the car and I started driving in silence.

"So… You don't like hospitals then?" I said trying to make some kind of conversation.

"No never have." She said quietly gazing out of the window

The car was filled with an awkward silence for about 6mins until Lilly spoke.

"Where are you going? You just missed our turn." She asked

"I know were going to the mall." I said as I turned into the car park

"What why, I don't really fee…"

"Shh. You're going. You need some cheering up and I figured the best place for girls to go is the mall so come on lets go!" I got out of the car and headed for the entrance Lilly following.

"I didn't even bring any money so I can't exactly buy anything." She said

"You're not hear to buy things, silly." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Erm so if you don't mind me asking what are we here to do?" She asked as we headed for the escalators.

"Remember when we were 15 and we had that big dare game here in this mall, you know the one were I made you buy those pyjamas you were wearing the other day?" I said trying to jog her memory.

"Oh yeah how could I forget." She said smiling

"Well we're going to have another dare game, but this time bigger and better." I said as I stopped at the edge of the escalators.

"So what do you say? Do you fancy it or are you to chicken." I said trying to mock her

"As if," she said rolling up her sleeves

"I am so gunna kick your arse."

"Oh yeah.."

"Yeah now quick give me the first dare."

I looked around the shopping centre thinking of what I could make her do until my eyes came to the massive escalators behind us. I smirked.

"I dare you to run up those escalators…"

"That's it."

"Wait for it. Run up the escalators which are coming down." I laughed at the look of shock on her face.

"Psshh I could do that any day."

"Go on then- Oh and it's the escalators behind us not the ones were stood next to know.

She looked behind us and stared at the huge escalators.

"Fine." She said walking over to the escalators.

"Ok on 3 I'm going to go up the escalators which are going up and you're going to go up the ones that are going down kay."

"Yep." She said determined

"3,2,1 GO!!"

I got onto my escalator and watched as she tried to get up but failed.

"Not so easy is it Lilly." I shouted laughing at the sight of her trying to run up

"Whatever I am so going to do this!" She yelled nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Actually Lilly stop I don't think this is a good idea."

I was starting to get worried. What if she fell especially in her condition.

"Lilly stop now I mean it it's not good for you especially with your condition!"

I knew she was going to be stubborn and carry on.

"I…I'm f…fine." She panted

Suddenly she had a burst of speed an ran straight up going straight passed me receiving many

'Watch were your going'

'Teenagers!" and

'Are you fucking mental'

She just carried on running occasionally saying. 'Up yours' and using very rude hand gestures. She finally made it to the top at exactly the same time as me.

"H…Ha I…I did it." She said gasping for breath and leaning on my side.

"Well I have to say I didn't think you'd make it.And it was pretty dangerous. You should have stopped when I told you to." I said handing her a bottle of water I had in my pocket.

"Th..Thanks." She downed it all in one and tossed it in the rubbish bin.

"Now you're turn." She said pointing at me and smiling that gorgeous smile.

"Okay go on give it your best shot."

"Hmm let me see…"

"I knew she was going to make me do something seriously stupid."

"I've got it!" She said with an evil smile "Go into Claires and get your ear pierced."

"W...what?"

" You heard me. Do it or you lose." She smirked

"Come on Lils that's just not fair." I whined

"No buts I had to do your dare in 'my condition." She said using inverted air commas.

"Now come on."

She grabbed my hand and led me over to the shop. This was going to be a long day.

After getting my ear pierced, buying 4 boxes of tampons and touching a guys arse and pretending I was gay. We were finally heading home.

" You know Lilly today's been so much fun." I said standing next to the car

She faced me.

"Yeah I haven't had that much fun in ages." She said smiling.

"Thanks Joe it was really nice." She said taking my hands.

Before I knew it I was leaning in. I didn't expect her to do the same so I was about to pull away when I felt her lips on mine. It was a soft sweet kiss but full of passion. I knew I shouldn't but I deepened it and slid my arms round her waist just as she pulled away.

" Joe I…I just sorry," She said softly whilst walking away.

"No Lils wait I'm sorry!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Careful not to hurt her. She faced me

"I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment that's all. I promise it was just an accident. Don't go please."

She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my shoulder.

"Lets just forget about it ok. Pretend it never happened."

"Kay." She said wiping a few tears on my shirt.

"It didn't mean anything." I said trying to reassure her.

But little did he know those were the words that hurt more than anything.

**Wow I didn't know this chapter would be so long it's nine pages lol my longest ever. I am so proud. Even though most of it's probably drivel but I tried my best and am quite pleased. The button is calling you! **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter they were seriously awesome! Apart from one weirdo who told me that I shouldn't write this story because I'm saying Joe Jonas is a rapist. And she also claimed that Joe is her best friend, which frankly I think is a load of fucking jack shit and she's talking out of her arse! Sorry for the language but I am very pissed right now. So on with the story before I start off a full blown rant. This chapter is dedicated to SweetSerenityPeacexRose who says she is my first official fan lol.**

I sat on the windowsill thinking. I was six months along now and so far being pregnant was absolutely crap. I just wanted to get it over with. I didn't fit into anything so I had to wear horrible maternity clothes that make me look even fatter. All the baby seemed to do was kick and I had these weird cravings for olives.

These last six months had been quite eventful. First I explained every single thing to Nick and thankfully he completely understood but still thinks I should tell Joe everything. And Joe and I have become closer than ever again. We even kissed again but managed to cover it up. I don't know why but the more I think about it the more I realise that this lie is just one big drama waiting to unfold.

Flashback-

_I was rummaging through the fridge looking for more olives to eat. I'd already had a whole jar but hey I'm addicted. When I heard a shout from Joe and a few dozen swear words. _

"_Joe what happened?" I yelled taking my head out of the fridge _

"_Stupid book, can't keep his stupid book in his stupid room stupid…" Joe muttered walking into the kitchen_

"_Oh my gosh what happened to your face!?" I exclaimed running towards Joe, but more like fast waddling. _

"_I was playing tennis on the Wii when I tripped over Kevin's stupid book and scratched my cheek on the edge of the table." He said through gritted teeth _

_I gently traced the cut with my finger and felt him shiver. _

"_Here I think we should clean that." I said quickly as I took his hand and lead him into the kitchen. _

"_Sit on the stool and I'll get the first aid stuff out of the cupboard." I said whilst trying to reach the box_

"_Wow we'll have to put some antiseptic on that you know otherwise it could scar." _

"_Oh no I am not letting you put antiseptic on. That stuff stings like hell!" Joe said shaking his head furiously_

"_Of course it's going to sting but I'll do it gently. It shouldn't hurt that much." I said trying to reassure him. _

"_You don't want to have a big scar on your cheek for the rest of your life do you?" _

"_I guess, but do it quickly."_

" _Ok but I didn't know DJ Dangah would get scared of a bottle of antiseptic." I said laughing_

"_Just get it over with." _

"_Right turn to the side then."_

_He did as he was told and tilted his heads towards me. I put some of the antiseptic onto a piece of cotton wool and held the bottle with the other hand I was about to put it on the cut when Joe shouted again. _

"_No don't do it!" _

"_Joe come on trust me it won't hurt. Well it will but just a bit."_

"_Ok I just had a little moment their." He took a deep breath_

"_Antiseptic me." _

"_Right now don't move."_

_I moved closer to him and slowly cleaned the cut. I saw him wince in pain. And scrunch up his eyes. _

"_Nearly done." I said softly_

_I bent over him slightly to get to the top of the cut when I felt the baby kick really hard._

"_Ow." I exclaimed nearly dropping the bottle._

"_What happened?" Joe asked staring at me whilst holding his cheek._

"_Oh nothing the baby just kicked really hard." I said clutching my stomach. _

"_Can I you know… touch it?" he said pointing to my stomach_

"_Err yeah sure." _

_I sat on the stool next to Joe's and watched as he lifted my baggy t-shirt up and placed his hand on my stomach. I felt butterflies as he moved his hand around trying to find the right place. He looked up at me in awe._

"_That is so awesome I mean theirs like a baby inside their kicking. It's so cool."_

"_Not that cool." I said _

"_I gets quite annoying actually and sometimes it really…" I felt it kick hard against my stomach again._

"_Hurts." I said wincing_

"_Yeah that one was hard. You know if I put my ear their will I be able to hear it." _

"_Somehow I don't think so." I said smiling _

" _Can I try, please?" He said pouting _

"_Well I can't say no to that. Go for it." _

"_He gently pressed his ear against my stomach." _

" _Hear anything?" I asked_

"_No not really but you can actually hear faint noises."_

"_Hmm." I said not really paying attention. Just admiring his looks. _

"_You know have you ever tried talking to it?"_

"_Lilly?"_

"_What oh sorry you were saying." _

"_I said have you ever tried talking to the baby." He said moving his head about trying to hear more._

"_No you don't talk to your baby." I said laughing at how stupid that sounded_

"_Why, it might be good for a baby. Doctors say it gets used to the voices around it so you should talk to it then it'll get used to your voice." _

"_Well I don't really sit and talk to my baby." _

"_You should do here lets make conversation." _

"_Ok you make conversation and I'll watch and learn." I said smiling_

"_Right. Hey little fella, what's…"_

"_You don't know it's going to be a fella. You might offend it." _

"_Ok. Hey Zabby…"_

"_Zabby?" _

"_Yeah we'll call it Zabby until it's born. Now stop interrupting our conversation."_

"_Ok I'm sorry you and 'Zabby' talk."_

"_So what's it like in their then Zabby. Do you like it? Is it warm and cosy? I bet it is because you're inside your mummy. Although that actually sounds…"_

_I watched him make random conversations with 'Zabby' He would be such a good dad. I could just tell. To bad he didn't know the baby he was talking to was actually his. Maybe I should tell him. Does he not have a right to now? It's like being deprived of your own child. I can't do that. Joe disrupted my thoughts. _

"_Oh my gosh Lils did you feel that. Every time I talked he kicked. He can hear me. See I was right."_

"_Well done." I said ruffling his hair. _

"_Why Thank you." He finally tore his ear away from my stomach and sat facing me. _

"_You know what Lilly no matter what anyone says you are so lucky to have this experience. Isn't it so great being able to see that your going to give birth to a baby and that, that babies inside of you rearing to come out."_

" _I guess it's just sometimes it does have it's down sides." I sighed_

" _Of course it's going to have its down sides every great thing has a down side, but it'll all be worth while in the end. Trust me." _

_I couldn't help but trust him. The way he looked at me whilst saying that was enough to make me melt. He pulled me into a hug. As I laid my head on his shoulder I couldn't help but take in his sweet smell. I smiled and pulled away my arms still snaked around his waist. It was just like the time at the mall I new what was coming next and I didn't try to stop it no matter how much I should. He slowly and gently pressed his lips against mine. Flames erupted in my stomach as we shared a small sweet kiss._

_I slowly pulled away. And looked Joe straight in the eyes. _

"_Joe I don't really think we should be doing this I mean technically you're cheating on Miley." _

"_And you're cheating on Oliver but Lilly I think…"_

"_What." _

"_Lilly I lo…" _

_Suddenly the front burst open._

"_Joe dinner NOW!" Nicks voice echoed through the kitchen_

"_You too Lilly." He shouted_

"_Well I should help Nick." I said quickly and walked off as fast as my legs would take me. _

_End of Flashback-_

Was he going to say he loved me because that's really what it sounded like but… My thoughts were interrupted again.

"Hey Lils." Miley said cheerfully she cam and sat at the other side of the windowsill.

"So how have you been? I thought I'd drop in and see you and maybe we could go baby shopping next week or something."

"Yeah that's sounds like fun." I said

"So what have you been up to? We haven't talked in a while."

"I know. Well me and Joe…" I fake smiled at her

Wow this was going to be a long conversation.

"Lilly are you even Listening to me." Miley said waving her arm in front of my face.

"What? Yeah sure. What we're you saying?"

"I was saying that I don't think me and Joe are working out."

"What really." I said suddenly interested

" Yeah we don't seem to have much in common and all we really do is make out."

"True." I said

"Lilly!"

"Well it is really but you guys should try to work it out with each other. You know your relationship could really work." I said even though it hurt but I had to be a good friend.

"Nah I think we're better off as friends."

"Are you sure?"

She thought for a moment.

" Yeah. I'm sure."

"Well you do what you feels right, but Miley I… I have something to tell you."

" Well I. Just promise me you won't get mad ok. I don't want to lose you no matter what."

"Okay I promise." She said clearly confused

"Well the father of this baby it's not Oliver."

"What well who is it."

I took a deep breath

"Joe."

Her mouth was hanging open in shock. I told her the full story before she had the chance to say anything.

"So I really didn't know what I was doing I swear Oliver told me someone spiked the drinks." I finished

I waited for her reaction.

"Miley?" I said hesitantly

"Oh my gosh Lilly come here."

She pulled me into a hug. What she was supposed to be mad.

"Your not mad?" I said pulling away

"Of course not it was a complete accident how could I be mad."

"I can't believe you kept this a secret for so long."

"I just didn't want you to stop talking to me or something."

"Lilly I'd never do that. So who else knows?"

"Just you Oliver and Nick."

"Are you planning on telling Joe?"

"Well I wasn't but the more I think about it the more I think I need to tell him."

"That's because you do need to tell him Lilly. He has every right to know."

"Your right but I just don't know how."

"Well I've decided I'm going to break up with him. So maybe you could tell him after that. I mean Lilly to be honest with you; you have nothing to be scared of. I might not be the best at choosing guys for myself but I've seen the way he looks at you and I think you two would make a perfect couple. Or should I say you three would make a perfect couple." She said pointing at my stomach

"Thanks Miley but I'm supposed to be marrying Oliver and I've already put it on hold for six months. What should I do? I'm so stuck." I said leaning my head against the window. No your not. Trust me Lilly leave Oliver, his family and the wedding to me I'll sort it all out kay. You just make things write with Joe and his family. They all have a right to know."

"I guess and thanks a lot Miles. I really appreciate it."

"Well what are friends for?" We both hugged again before hearing shouts from outside.

"What the hecks that?"

Miley looked out of the window.

"Oh no." She said

"What?" I followed her gaze and saw Joe throw a punch at Oliver's nose.

"Oh my god!"

**Their we go I'm back to my cliff hangers lol. **

**Reviews would be extremely nice and kindly appreciated. **

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy hey, I love you guys all the reviews were fantastic. Keep up the good work! I'm on holiday for a week so I might have time for another chapter sometime this week but I'm not making any promises – because I'm rubbish at keeping them lol.**

"Joe stop, what the hell are you doing!" Miley yelled trying to grab Joe's arm but failed miserably.

Joe threw another punch at Oliver's jaw line. I winced as I heard the crack. Oliver backed away. Miley made me stand at the side and watch the whole thing because it could be dangerous for me in my condition, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Joe just stop already! Why are you even doing this? STOP for go sake!"

He just completely ignored me and aimed another punch at Oliver this time for the nose but Oliver ducked just in time. I heard a door slam and saw Nick run towards us.

"What the hell is going on?" He said staring at Joe and Oliver bewildered

"I don't know me and Miley were upstairs and then… then we saw this." I said pointing at the two of them, which were now rolling on the floor.

" Joe stop it don't you think he's suffered enough!" Nick shouted.

He ran towards Joe and lifted him up grabbing his arms. He struggled in Nick's grasp as Oliver took advantage of his position and swung at him again narrowly missing my stomach. I jumped back and fell into Miley.

" Watch her she's pregnant you cheating scum." Joe yelled " You're the damn father do you not even care!"

"Now that's where you're wrong okay! I am not the damn father, you are. That's your baby she's carrying. Not mine."

The words slipped out of his mouth to quickly. But the damage was done he couldn't take it back now.

"W…What are you talking about." Joe said looking at me truly shocked. I turned away from his gaze and looked to the floor.

"Yeah it's your kid that's what I mean. You and her got drunk at that party remember because someone spiked your drinks and then Lilly called me and I made the stupidest mistake of my life and agreed to pretend the baby was mine, because you and Miley were going out."

I watched Joe, as he seemed to be thinking hard.

"Lilly. Is it true – is that my child?"

Nick and Miley both gave me reassuring looks. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Yes it is." I said quietly

He looked at me a mixture of sorrow anger and shame.

" Lilly… just forget it. That's all I needed to hear. Oh and sorry Oliver." And with that he walked away. As much as I wanted this to all go away and too just forget about it all I couldn't. I called after Joe.

"JOE! JOE. WAIT I need to talk to you … please." I said lowering my voice.

He wasn't listening. He wasn't bothered and he wasn't coming back. I turned around and saw something I was never expecting to see. Oliver was their hand in hand with a girl. She was the same height as him with shoulder length brown hair and tanned looking skin. She had a Spanish look about her. And then it clicked. Joe was fighting with Oliver because he must have seen them to together and thought Oliver was cheating on me. Great. Just great. It was all my fault that Oliver got hurt. It was all my fault. All because of my damn secret. I felt tears well in my eyes, but held them back.

"O…Oliver can I talk to you. Upstairs" I said regaining my voice

He nodded at me without saying a word. But whispered something into the Brunettes ear. And she walked off.

I stood leaning against the door. Oliver standing opposite me

"I'm Sorry Oliver. I should have known this was going to happen." I said quietly

" Yeah you should have and sorry. That's all you have to say. I got a bust lip and a bleeding nose and all you say is sorry." He said staring at me right in the face.

"Yeah but…"

"Theirs no buts about it Lilly. It's simple it was your fault Joe punched me. It was all because of your dirty little secret." He said pointing at me.

What was he saying? What was he doing? I'd never seen this side of Oliver before. He was always the sweet goofy best friend. And now he just looked evil.

"How could you say that Oliver I've already said sorry and I truly am sorry. But this baby is not a dirty little secret. It's a baby ok. It's a human being how could you talk about it as if it was some dirt on the edge of your shoe. You were so good to me when I told you everything Oliver. I told you because I trusted you. Because I knew you'd be there for me. And you were until now. Why did you agree in the first place if you were going to end up like this?!" I said shouting the last sentence.

" Yeah Lilly I agreed to this because I was a good friend okay. I couldn't help it if I fell in love with someone else. Lilly I have the right to do that you know, but because of you and your kid that I was the 'father' of," He said with inverted air commas

"It seemed like I was the bad guy and I was cheating on you. And you know what I couldn't hit Joe back. Shall I tell you why because to him and everyone else who doesn't know your secret. I _was_ cheating on you and I was being a scumbag. He had the right to do that."

I was reduced to tears at this point. Oliver was making me see the consequences of one lie of mine. It felt like each one was hitting me harder and harder.

"I… Oliver."

"See why can't you say anything now. Because you know your wrong and you know everything you did was wrong."

"Oliver j…just listen to me please. I know I was wrong but I.. I just didn't know what to do Oliver I was stuck. I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone apart from you. I mean you were the only one that new at first but now Nick does and Miley,"

"What Miley knows? Why did you not tell me?!"

"Because you were outside fighting with Joe and…"

"I was not fighting with Joe he was fighting with me and I still should have known that Miley knew. She's my friend too. And it would have been a lot easier to talk about Serina."

"Serina so that's the girl then. But you could have talked to me."

"Lilly after everything you got me into you really think I'd want to talk to you about it."

"W…what how…how could you even think that let alone say that." I said shocked

"Save it Lilly I just can't be bothered anymore ok. No ones interested anymore." He said whilst walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I slid down the door and cried and cried. I let everything out there and then.

When I heard a knock at the door.

"Just leave me alone." I said quietly my voice thick with tears.

"But I thought you needed to talk to me."

**Wow who is it lol. I don't think you guys are stupid I'm sure you know who's behind the door lol. And I was trying to think of a Spanish name and all I could get was Serina. I know its pretty crap but oh well. And isn't Oliver being such a jerk! It took me ages to get this chapter right so Reviews would be great Please! I know your all good at them. **

**xxxx - You get an extra one because i got loads of reviews for the last chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy hey everyone!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews they were amazing lol I told you, you were good at them! I kept my promise and got you another chapter this week. Enjoy…**

"_But I thought you needed to talk to me." _

Joe. He actually came. I did my best at wiping the tears off my cheeks and pulled myself up clutching my stomach. I opened the door a tad just to see if it really was Joe.

"Hey." I muttered

"Can I come in?" He said not making eye contact.

"Yeah sure."

I led him in and sat on the bed waiting for him to speak. He made his way to the other side of the room and sat on the sofa opposite me. We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever until he asked me the question I did not want to hear.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I…I just I didn't know what to do I mean…urgh!" I said getting frustrated.

"Lilly just tell me why you didn't tell me the truth." He said sounding stern.

"I…I was scared I didn't know what you'd say." I paused hoping he'd say something but he stayed silent wanting to know more.

"You were dating Miley and…" He cut me off

"For god sake Lilly! So what if I was dating Miley I still had a right to know that you were carrying my fucking child!" He shouted standing up and looking me in the eyes for the first time. I could see anger and rage. I'd never seen him so mad before. It was frightening.

"But Joe she's my best friend I couldn't face telling her that I was carrying her boyfriends child. She'd…She'd probably stop talking to me and I didn't want to lose her."

"Oh so just because she was your best friend and you didn't want to lose her it made it ok for you to lie about the baby's father. It made it ok for you pretend it was Oliver's child."

I just sat their silently not knowing what to say. How stupid had I been? How could I believe this would have worked and everything would have been fine? How.

"Lilly I want to know how it happened and I want to know now because I can't remember anything happening between the two of us." He said sitting down again.

I told him the same story that I had told Nick, Miley and Oliver.

"…Nick had found out as well."

He sat thinking for a moment. It was like I could see his brain working trying to piece everything together like a jigsaw.

"Wait so Nick knew?"

"Yeah." I said quietly

"Nick knew. You told my brother but not me. Lilly what the hell is wrong with you."

"Me Joe nothing is wrong with me," I said getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"You don't know how hard it is for an eighteen year old to find out their pregnant with their best friends boyfriends child." I said feeling the tears fall again.

" Look Lilly I do know it would be hard for you but how could you have thought that pretending Oliver was the father would have worked. Lilly it's just insane. Wouldn't you feel guilty lying to everyone? Wouldn't you feel guilty when you had to tell your child that someone else was her father knowing it was a complete lie?" He said coming to sit next to me but not getting to close.

"I know Joe I just. How could I have been so stupid I mean along in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't going to work out I just wasn't really ready for such a huge responsibility and… Joe I'm…I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I know how hard it must be for you to sit there and find out your going to be a father and you didn't even know. Oliver was right it was just a stupid dirty little secret." I said fresh tears pouring down my cheeks again.

"What he said that to you? I can't believe him. It wasn't a dirty little secret Lilly it was a child and…" He took a breath "… and I completely forgive you." He said softly.

"W…what really?"

"Really." He said brushing away a few tears with his thumb.

I managed to smile at him as he pulled me onto his laps (which was probably quite hard to do at this point in time) and hugged me. I laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes and taking in his sweet scent.

"Lilly?"

"Hmm." I said quietly

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Another one!" I said lifting my head up and looking at him

" Yeah but hopefully it won't be that bad."

"Kay." I said giving in. I didn't have any energy left to argue. I lay my head onto his shoulder again and waited for the question.

"Lilly do you … do you _like_ me?" He said

"Huh?"

"No wait I mean do you _love _me?" He said quietly

" I…err…"

Oh my god Joseph Jonas i.e. the love of my life was asking me if I loved him.

I could feel my self blushing slightly and even though my head was on Joe's shoulder I knew he was too.

"Joe I…"

"No its okay it's a stupid question I know you think of me as a friend and…"

"Iloveyou." I said quickly looking him in the eyes. Those gorgeous chocolaty eyes.

"What."

"Don't make me say it again." I said looking down.

"You don't need to. I heard every word just how I wanted to hear it."

And before I knew it his lips were on mine and we were kissing. I felt the fireworks in the pit of my stomach as he deepened the kiss. I shivered as a hand made it's way to my lower back and his other gently stroking my cheek. I snaked my hands around his neck and twirled his light bouncy locks of hair around my fingers. There was only one word to describe it. Paradise. We slowly pulled away only because of the lack of oxygen. I kept my hands around his neck and looked up at him.

"I love you to Lilly Trusscot." He said with a smile as he kissed my fore head.

I laid my head onto his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, whilst he gently ran his fingers through my hair. Finally things were working out. Finally.

**Hope you like it lol I spent a lot of time on this chapter as well. Hope it paid off. Reviews will be most appreciated. **

**xxxxx – another extra one lol for all the brilliant reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys first of all I am so sorry for the very late update I have been so busy I went to London for a week and my cousins from Germany are staying with me at the moment and My auntie had a baby as well. I won't bore you with the rest of the details but those are the main ones.**

**Also Thanks so so much for the reviews I broke my record for a chapter and got 19 lol that's a lot for me. I'm so happy. Thanks so much you guys I love you all!**

I was laying on the sofa my head in Joe's lap thinking. But I was having a little trouble thinking straight with all the stomach pains I was having today was my due date exactly and I was having contractions after every 10 minutes Joe even had to rush me into hospital but they sent me right back saying they couldn't let me in unless my waters had broken or I got contractions every 5 minutes.

I was thinking about Oliver. I hadn't talked to him in a whole month even though he text me a few days simply saying

_Hey, How r u?_

However much I desperately wanted to text back and make everything right again I didn't. I wanted him to realise how much the things he said hurt me and apologise. Call me stubborn but everyone thought that was the best thing to do.

I told Mr and Mrs Jonas about the baby and Kevin as well some time ago. Kevin gave me the typical brotherly lecture but he was convinced that Joe and I were going to be great parents. And to my surprise Mr and Mrs Jonas took it rather well.

_Flashback:_

"_Lilly!" Joe called _

"_Yeah I'm coming don't worry."_

_I hobbled down the stairs and saw Joe sat on the coach opposite Mr and Mrs Jonas twiddling their thumbs. I didn't know we were going to talk to them now. _

_I walked over and sat next to Joe._

"_Sorry for keeping you waiting." I said sweetly "It's just someone decided not to tell me that we were ready." I hissed glaring at Joe_

"_Sorry." He whispered taking my hand _

"_Oh it's no problem at all. We're just curious about what you needed to discuss." Mrs Jonas replied_

"_Well err Mum, Dad," Joe said looking over at his parents "I'm…I'm going to be a Daddy." Joe said trying to muster up all the courage he had._

_Mrs Jonas' face had a look of pure shock and Mr Jonas just looked confused._

"_W…What." Mrs Jonas whispered_

_I glanced at Joe who looked like he was ready for a huge outburst from his Parents._

"_Well…" I started_

"_No Lilly dear let Joe tell me. It's his child" Mr Jonas said quietly_

"_Actually Dad it's mine and Lilly's." Joe muttered_

_Mrs Jonas went pale she looked like she was going to faint .Mr Jonas' face hardened. _

" _So let me get this straight," He said, " Lilly you are carrying my sons baby which is due anytime now, but we were lied to and told that you were carrying Oliver's child." _

"_Well yeah but…" I began _

"_No is what I said true or not?" He questioned _

"_Yes." Joe said quietly looking at the floor_

"_Why did you lie to us?" Mrs Jonas said softly_

"_We weren't deliberately lying to you though. I, well I think you should know the full story." I said looking at Joe he nodded and squeezed my hand._

_I told the same story which I felt like I'd told at least twenty time. They hung on my every word, which made me even more anxious than I already was._

"_Then Joe and I talked it through." I finished _

_We both looked up at them hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. _

" _Joe I am very disappointed in you and Lilly you to." Mr Jonas said " But given the circumstances it was a no doubted a mistake and we respect that." He looked to Mrs Jonas, as he seemed to be lost for anything else to say. _

" _Lilly we took you in when we thought this baby was Oliver's and you're going to stay with us now that the baby is Joe's. And I have full faith that you two will take good care of the child." _

_I smiled _

" _Th…thanks. I really appreciate it." Was all I could say. I was surprised at their reaction but glad all the same. I couldn't think of how else to thank them._

_End of Flashback_

I slowly sat up rubbing my forehead. Joe tore his eyes away from the TV screen and saw me.

"You Ok?" He asked

"Yeah…" I mumbled, "I'm just going to get some OW." I screamed

"What…what happened?" Joe asked looking concerned

"Just another contraction." I said through clenched teeth

"Here you sit down and I'll get what you want and I'm guessing its Pickles am I right?" He asked getting up

"Yeah." I said faintly

I sat down and laid my head on one of the pillows.

"Can you bring me some water as well!" I yelled trying to get my energy back

"Ok."

I just realised that I hadn't had anything for my lunch or tea today and it was already 7pm.

"And maybe a sandwich. Please." I shouted

"OK again." He said

"A…"

I was just about to ask for a bagel instead when I looked at my baggy sweatpants and noticed a patch. Oh shit it was going to happen now.

"JOEEEEE!!." I screamed

"I'm coming Lilly I'm coming jeez it takes a bit of…"

I cut him off.

"JOSEPH." I shouted panicking

"I'm making your sandwich would you quit shouting at me!" He said sounding annoyed.

" Well I would but my waters just broke you lunatic." I snapped

"So you should…" He started and then he realised "Oh my gosh Lilly I'm coming."

He ran into the room with a jar of pickles. He grabbed my overnight bag, which I had already packed just in case and helped me up.

He took a breath.

"Right lets go."

* * *

Joe's Pov

I ran into the waiting room pushing Lilly in a wheel chair I'd been ordered by a doctor to take her to the childbirth ward; room 106. I took a few sharp turns and dodged about 10 nurses in the process. I could make out the figures of Miley, Nick, Kevin and to my surprise Oliver and Serina already stood outside the door waiting.

Miley ran up to Lilly and grabbed her hand comforting her. I could tell she was in pain.

"Joe the doctors already in there." Nick said

I helped Lilly out of the wheelchair and led her into the room where one of the nurses took her.

"Doctor she's ready." The nurse finally shouted.

"Right anyone coming in." The doctor said.

Nick and Kevin quickly stepped back closely followed by Oliver and Serina.

I looked at Miley horrified I knew she was making me go. I wanted to support Lilly but it was all too overwhelming. The thought of me watching her give birth just completely freaked me out.

"Joe you're going right?" Miley said as a bold statement rather that a question.

"But …" I started but she pushed me through the door.

"An you'll be coming too Ms." The doctor asked pointing at Miley "Female support always helps especially with younger women."

Miley nodded and walked in with me. I went over and grabbed Lilly's hand, as did Miley on the other side.

" Now Mrs Truscott I need you to came down and practise your breathing exercises ok." The doctor asked in a what he thought to be a soothing voice.

I knew this was going to be hard Lilly's always been stubborn She's going to want to get this over and done with her own way.

"How the hell am I supposed to practise breathing exercised when I'm in bloody LABOUR?" She shouted

The doctor tried to calm her down but it wasn't really working.

"Come on Lils you can do it. Just push." Miley said

I tried to give her comforting words but she just snapped at me and squeezed my hand so tight I felt like it was going to drop off. Tears were rolling down her cheeks at this point. I felt so sorry for her I didn't ever think giving birth was this hard. I snapped back into reality when I heard another ear piercing scream from Lilly and Miley yelling at me.

Wow this was going to be a hell of a night.

**She's having the baby!! **

**Hope you liked I tried quite hard on this one I re wrote it like 3 times because it wouldn't go right lol.**

**Reviews would be fantastical! The last ones were awesome you get hugs and kisses lol.**

**xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow guys thanks so much for the reviews they were seriously great. I got 21!**

**Now the next chapter and I think theirs only going to be 2 maybe 3 chapters left and then my first story is finished. Sad I know lol.**

**9 hours later - 3am**

**Joe's Pov**

"Come on Lils your nearly there." I said "Just push – Yeah that's it li… no don't stop come on Lilly!"

"I…c…can't do…it…anymore." She wheezed shaking her head frantically.

She laid her back on the pillow Her fringe sticking to her sweat drenched face. Her forehead was scrunched up in pain. She was taking short sharp breaths.

Miley yawned. We had been in here more than 9 hours and it was way past midnight. Miley's eyes were red and bloodshot. She refused to sit outside with the others and get some rest.

"You can do it Lil…" She started but cut herself off with another yawn.

"Miles I'm telling you now go outside and get some rest you've done more than enough!"

"She looked at me and opened her mouth to argue but decided against it when I gave her 'the look'

She quickly squeezed Lilly's hand and went out into the waiting room to join the others.

I ran my hands through my hair. It had been almost 10 hours and this baby still wasn't out. I watched as the doctors gave Lilly the gas and air to help steady her breathing. I pushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I know you can do this Lil." I said softly

She looked up at me and did her best to form a smile but winced in pain instead.

**Kevin's Pov**

Mum and Dad had arrived hours agO along with mr Stewart. We thought about calling Lilly's parents but decided against it. Nick said it should be Lilly's decision when she's had the baby if she wants to call or not.

We heard Lilly yelling something along the lines of 'Get this bloody baby out!' as Miley trudged out of the ward. I rushed up to her closely followed by Nick, hoping to hear some news.

"How's she getting on?" I asked

Miley rubbed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"She's so close but she won't push. She's in so much pain it's hard to stand their and watch her." Miley yawned again and Nick took her by the hand and led her to a chair.

I stood watching through the tiny hole in the door. All I could see was the back of Joe's head.

I sat down with everyone else. There was an awkward silence. Until Mr and Mrs Oken came rushing in.

"Oliver!" Mrs Oken shouted "Why didn't you call us sooner. Where's Lilly – shouldn't you be in their with her!" she scolded

"Err mum dad." Oliver said

"Joe's in their with Lilly."

But it's your child son get in their." his dad said dragging him up

"No wait! You don't understand it's not my child it's Joes." He shouted

His dad let go of him looking shocked.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Mrs Oken said looking perplexed

Oliver glanced at me Miley and Nick. We just glared at him. He didn't deserve any help after everything he said to Lilly. He sat down opposite his parents and told them the whole story conveniently missing out the part where he acted like a total arse, but Nick decided to add that in.

"You forgot about the bit where you acted like a total twat with Lilly." Nick said sourly

"What is he talking about Oliver?" His Dad said

Oliver now told them about what happened that day. After being shouted at by his parents for lying to them and the way he treated Lilly his mum finally asked who Serina was. I forgot she was even there as she was just perched on the arm of one of the chairs in corner of the room watching everyone.

Oliver introduced his parents to Serina who to be honest actually seemed like a really nice girl.

I was just about to get a coffee when Joe came rushing into the room.

"She's had it! A baby girl!" He had a permanent grin on his face

After all the squeals from Miley and the hugs from mum I congratulated him.

"Congratulations dude. You did great. I never thought you'd be able to watch Lilly give birth." I said giving him a slap on the back.

"Oh that reminds me I need to be sick." He said

I chuckled. He was about to run off to the bathroom when the doctor called him.

He came back and went over to the doctor. I heard the doctor murmur a few things to Joe but I couldn't quite make them out. With every word the colour seemed to be draining away from Joe's face. The doctor went back into the room and I walked over to Joe.

"What's wrong? I s everything alright?" I said

Joe shook his head

"No, no, no." He said "This can't happen everything was fine." He ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the ceiling.

"Joe look just tell me ok. What's happening?" I urged

"She…she's lost too much blood. There…they're taking her into the operating theatre."

"But that's ok. I mean she just getting operated on loads of people have that don't they." I said not believing my own words at all.

He shook his head again and looked at me. Miley and Nick both walked over at this point and by the look on Joe's face instantly asked what was going on.

"It's a blood transfusion. Th…theirs only a 40 chance she'll make it through the whole operation." He said quietly his eyes filling up.

Miley gasped and began sobbing. Nick looked at me shocked at the sudden realisation of how serious the Operation was.

"She's not having the operation. They said it's up to me. She's not going through with it." He said suddenly, heading for the door into Lilly's ward.

I rushed along beside him.

"Don't be stupid Joe she needs to have it. She's lost too much blood."

"No not if theirs a chance she'll die."

"She's having the operation." Two voices said firmly

Miley and Nick were coming towards us looking straight at Joe.

"We're her best friends and we say that she's having the transfusion." Nick said to Joe looking him straight in the eyes.

"Oh I get it," He laughed, "So you want to practically kill her do you."

Nick glared at him

"How dare you say that. Lilly's the sister I never had. I've literally known her all my life and your stood here saying that I want to kill her, that I find it easy making such a hard decision. You know full well Joe that Lilly needs operation and she's having it whether you like it or not." Miley said fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Joe just think of it logically. If Lilly doesn't have the transfusion she'll only have a set period to live. She's not going to be able to live even a month or so without the operation. And if she has it theirs a good chance that she'll get through it completely unharmed." I said

Joe sat on the nearest chairs and looked up at us all.

"But,"

I cut him off.

"We've said all we need to say. It's up to you to make the final decision now."

"Kevin NO that's absolute…" Miley started

I looked at her and she silenced immediately. With one last glance at Joe we walked back to the waiting room to tell the others everything.

* * *

I walked into Lilly's ward and saw her arguing with the nurse. She saw me and shouted my name.

"JOE. They took her away from me. My baby and…and they said I needed to go into the operating theatre. Joe tell me what's going on?" She exclaimed

She looked at me I could see the worry in her eyes. She knew something was wrong. I walked over to her and asked the nurse if we could have a moment. She nodded and left.

I sat on the edge of Lilly's bed my legs out in front of me. I took her hand and felt her shaking.

"Lils you…" I couldn't tell her. Her worried expression stopped me from telling her the truth. I looked down and quickly spoke.

" You lost too much blood. You have to go into the operating theatre."

She looked at me her eyes wide with shock and horror.

"B…but Joe I…hospitals no." She spluttered

I lay beside her and cradled her in my arms.

"It's going to be fine ok." I hated myself for lying to her but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the harsh truth.

"I know you hate hospitals but this is important you need to have it. I know you can do it. You gave me a beautiful daughter and now you can have this operation just for me ok?"

I looked at her as she nodded slowly and closed her eyes as a few tear cascaded down her cheeks.

It tore me apart to see her like this. But I had to be strong for myself and for Lilly. I gently kissed her cheek and rested my head on hers.

The nurse walked in and to see if we were ready. I nodded but asked if we could have a few people see her before she went in for the operation. She agreed. I walked out of the door and motioned for everyone to come in. Miley, Nick, Kevin and Oliver rushed to the door first. I let them in hesitating slightly as Oliver passed but letting him through.

Miley rushed over to Lilly giving her a huge hug. She said a few comforting words and turned away. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away as she turned to face Lilly again.

Nick went over next and he too gave her a hug.

"You're a strong girl you are Lils." He said after kissing her forehead in a brotherly manner. He walked away towards Miley and I could even see one tear tumble down his cheek.

Oliver slowly walked towards Lilly. She looked relieved to see him but it quickly turned to anger and she glared at him. He sat down on the seat beside her bed.

"Look Lils I'm so sorry about everything I said. You didn't deserve it at all. I was just being a selfish horrible self-centred. Well to put it in simpler words an complete arsehole and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I was confused with the whole Serina thing and took my anger out on you, which I totally shouldn't have done. So I'm truly sorry and I wouldn't blame you at all if you never spoke to me again. I just had to apologise to you and see you before you went into theatre." He said and took a glance at Lilly her faced had softened considerably since the beginning of his speech but she didn't say anything.

He got up and was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm. She looked up at him and I saw her smile for the first time since she went into labour.

"Come here." She said holding her arms out.

Oliver went up to her at once and hugged her. Miley had tears in her eyes again as she watched the two.

"Love you Lils." He said before joining the other two.

Just then the nurse walked in and said she couldn't wait any longer. Lilly had to go into theatre now. I nodded and walked over to Lilly. She looked at me and I gave her a what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I leant over and gave kissed her. I didn't want to think like this but I realised this could be the last kiss I ever gave her so I made It worth while and kissed her with as much passion as I could. We eventually pulled apart. The doctor walked in and started wheeling Lilly out of the room.

"I love you Lilly and I always will." I said giving her one last kiss before they wheeled her away.

**Joes Pov**

I walked down the ward full of newborn baby's laying happily in their mother's arms. The nurse was leading me to my daughter. She stopped at a small cradle. I looked in and saw my little girl. She was tiny. Absolutely tiny. She was wide-awake and the first thing I noticed were he piercing blue eyes. Exactly like Lilly's. She had my chocolate brown hair with Lilly's small button nose. She looked up at me and I took her out of the cradle and held her for the very first time. Her small delicate fingers wrapped around mine as I took her.

"The mother already named her. She told me to tell you. It's Kyra Rose Jonas."

"Kyra Rose Jonas." I repeated the name. It was beautiful.

"But shouldn't her last name be Trusscot?" I asked.

The nurse shrugged.

"This is what the mother wanted." She said.

I looked down at my daughter. She was perfect, Just perfect. I suddenly felt tears prickling my eyes but held them in as best as I could. If Lilly didn't come out she won't have seen her daughter properly. She won't have held her properly. She'll have gone without the feeling of holding your newborn daughter properly in your arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Miley. Tears were still glistening in her eyes.

"Can I?" She said pointing to Kyra

"Course." I got up and let her hold her.

"Joe she's gorgeous." She said beaming at me.

"What's she called?" she asked still smiling

"Kyra. Kyra Rose Jonas."

"Kyra. Aw that's a beautiful name."

The nurse walked over and said we had to leave.

"I'm sorry but all the children need to rest now and we have to do all the appropriate tests and such." She said taking Kyra from Miley.

I nodded and kissed Kyra's cheek softly.

"See you soon honey."

**Aww a cute little baby lol.**

**Kyra is named after KWRCtm who asked if the baby could be named after her and I thought she had such a great name that I did name it after her.**

**Reviews would be absolutely fantabulous!**

**Love youuu**

**xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo!**

**Thanks lots and lots and lost for the reviews 22 wow! You guys are absolutely fab lol.**

**Now this is the Last chapter and then all I've got is the epilogue! : -**

**But I'll have my new story up maybe a month after the epilogue so be sure to check it out please!**

**Hope you like this one. The beginning's a bit different to how I would normally write but hopefully it works well.**

**Lots of love!**

Joe stood outside the operating theatre waiting. Waiting for more than 3 hours. They said it would take this long but he couldn't help but worry. What if it wasn't going well? What if it went wrong? And the worst question that was constantly buzzing in and out of his mind was the dreaded question. What if she didn't make it out of there? No matter how much he didn't want to think about it he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't something small and stupid that he was worrying about for no apparent reason. It was big. It was a life or death situation and he knew which one was to be expected.

Miley sat opposite Joe watching him glance towards the door every few minutes. She was desperate to hear some news. Anything at all. She just wanted to know that Lilly was safe. That everything was going to be fine. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her it was all going to be all right, but nobody could or they'd be lying. They all new and she herself did that they may never see Lilly Truscott again.

Nick was pacing the floor just like he had been for the last 15 minutes. He couldn't help himself. It was a nervous habit and all it was doing was making him even more nervous. He just had that sudden awareness that this could be the last time he ever saw his best friend again. He mentally kicked himself for not saying a better goodbye. He couldn't think Positively. All the negative things came rushing into his head. He was falling apart not knowing.

Oliver sat by Serina. He felt like she was the only stable person in the room. Everyone else were nervous wrecks. Joe was about to crack they could see it in his eyes. Miley was fighting the urge to scream. Nick was pacing the floor endlessly and Kevin was sat away from everyone staring at the ceiling. And Oliver was trying his hardest to be strong but failing miserably. He was terrified. More terrified than he'd ever been in his entire life. He didn't want to admit but he'd lost all hope of his best friend ever coming out of that room again.

Kevin stared intently at the ceiling. It was all he could do at a time like this. It was all he wanted to do. He wanted to be strong for Joe and to guide him through it. But with every minute he found it harder and harder. The wait was unbearable, but he had to keep it together not just for himself but also for everyone else. He was the oldest and that came with the responsibility. A responsibility he'd rather not have at this moment in time.

Mrs Jonas sat with her head on her husbands shoulder. She had pictured the day she became a grandmother. Yes she'd always thought it would be to Kevin's child first but Joe's was just as good. She never thought it would end with Lilly in an operating theatre fighting for her life. And she'd never once wanted it to end up like that.

Mr Jonas watched as his son stood staring at the door to the theatre. He didn't want to see Joe suffer like this. He didn't want to have him bring up his child by himself at such a young age. To be honest he thought Lilly couldn't have been a better mother for his son's child, but now it had all changed. If he knew she'd have to go through this to be the mother or even lose her life he'd never have wanted it.

Mr and Mrs Oken both sat thinking the exact same things. Lilly was so close to them. To lose her would be like losing a daughter. They wouldn't be able to bear it. And they knew Oliver wouldn't either. They didn't want to see him like this and they didn't want Lilly to go like this.

Mr Stewart stood in the corner leaning against the wall. It was 6am now and he wanted Lilly out of there. He'd been more of a father to he than her own dad and he was sure she loved him like a father. He couldn't imagine staying in Malibu without Lilly. Right from the first time they got here she and Miley had been best friends and Lilly would be at their house almost all the time. He couldn't lose that.

Serina held Oliver's hand to give him support. She couldn't honestly say that she knew what everyone was feeling right now because she didn't have a clue. She'd never been in such a serious position before and she didn't like sitting in the middle of all this. She didn't know Lilly very well at all but from what she had gathered she meant so much to everyone sitting here and so much to Oliver. On that account she really hoped that Lilly would get through the operation. She knew that nobody sat there now could bear to lose her.

"Ermm Joe, Joe Jonas."

Joe shot his head up and looked at Lilly's doctor. He rushed towards him.

"Is everything ok? Have you finished? Is she all right…" He babbled

" Mr Jonas I need you to listen to me carefully." The doctor said as Miley, Nick, Kevin and Oliver came over.

"Sorry, I can only talk to Joe over here at the moment." He said looking at the others. They scowled and Miley opened her mouth to argue but Nick stopped her and lead her towards the others.

" Well the transfusion did go better than we expected. And it's now safe to say that Mrs Truscott health is in very good condition." Joe beamed at the doctor. It felt as if a huge relief had been lifted. She was ok. His Lilly was absolutely fine.

"Can… can I see her." He said

"Yes of course but I need you to be aware that she's to stay the night today and you are welcome to stay with her. You child is asleep in Lilly's room." He said walking off. "Oh and no more than 3 visitors in a room please." He said smiling.

Joe wasn't bothered about telling the others the news. He had to see Lilly first. He walked up to her door and gently pushed it open. The first thing that caught his eye was Kyra. She was sleeping soundlessly in the corner her tiny fists clenched together. He moved towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey,"

He heard a small voice and turned around Lilly was propped up on a pillow with a small smile on her face.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" She said

"Well what do you expect she our daughter isn't she?" Joe said with a smirk.

Lilly chuckled. He went over to her and lay next to her on the small hospital bed.

"I thought you'd be asleep." He said holding her hand. He noticed her eyes were red and drooping slightly. He knew she was tired but she just couldn't sleep.

"Well you know I wasn't really tired." She said yawning

"No your not." He laughed

He scooped her up into his arms and held her tight. She rested her head onto his chest as he rocked her back and forth.

"You know you really should get to sleep I mean…" He cut himself off with his own yawn. "Ok maybe we both need to get some sleep."

Lilly looked up at him and smiled. It was the first time he'd seen her smile properly since she stepped through the hospital doors and it was her same old beautiful, bright smile.

He pulled her closer and tenderly kissed her lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. She gazed up at him.

"I love you." He whispered

" I love you too."

She nuzzled her head in the curve of his neck and closed her eyes. He hummed the tune of Hello Beautiful as he watched fall asleep in his arms like a baby.

"Aren't you a little cutie? " Miley cooed.1 week old Kyra Jonas looked up at her half asleep.

"Aw how sweet. Nick look at her."

Nick walked over and sat next to Miley. Kyra was beginning to look like more and more like Lilly everyday. But she still had Joe's dark hair.

Lilly stood tapping her fingers on the kitchen worktop impatiently waiting for Kyra's milk to cool down so she could feed her. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She knew it was Joe before he spoke.

"How's my girly doing then." He said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Not very well I've been stood here for ages waiting for her Milk to cool down."

"Well maybe you should of put it in a pan full of cold water like the midwife told us." He said dipping his finger in the water and smirking.

"Well done Sherlock but I think I may have already done that." she said slapping him on the arm lightly.

"Oh yeah then why is this water so hot it feels like you've just poured it out of the kettle."

"Because I have." She said looking at him innocently. Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah shit." She said pulling away from Joe's grasp and spilling the water replacing it with cold. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Joe.

"Now what would you do without me." He said

" Well," She was about to think of a really great witty remark but she couldn't. Joe laughed at her.

" Ok your right I wouldn't be able to do much without you would I?"

" Ha now kiss me." He demanded

"Huh." She said confused.

"I was right so the least you could do is kiss me." He said

"Oh right yeah well I suppose so." She said smirking

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly got closer and closer. He could feel her breath on his face. She edged forward and their lips almost touched when -

"Lils hurry up because…" Miley stopped in mid sentence when she saw Lilly and Joe. Lilly quickly pulled away from him smirking at the look on Joe's face. She knew Miley was going to walk in so she purposely tortured Joe.

"Err was I interrupting something." Miley said her eyebrows raised and her gaze quickly switching from Joe to Lilly.

"No it's fine." Lilly said picking up Kyra's milk bottle and giving it to Miley.

"There you go." She said

"Ok Lilly but look at the poor guy he was waiting for a kiss." Miley said taking the bottle from Lilly's hand

" You have to give him one."

"Yeah Lilly look at me." Joe said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Go on." Miley said

"Well if you insist." She said.

She walked over to Joe and pressed her lips to his. She broke it off but Joe pulled her back. She couldn't say no and continued to kiss him. They finally pulled away grinning.

After a small 'Aw how cute' Miley walked through the door. Lilly was about to follow her when Joe grabbed her arm. She faced him and He walked right up to her and whispered in her ear.

" You know you did that because you wanted to, not because you had to."

He sent shivers up Lilly's spine and she smiled giving him one last peck on the lips before dashing out of the room.

**So how was it? I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews would be great the last ones were awesome.**

**Love you guy's lots!! **

**Xxxx**


	16. Epilogue!

**Here's my last ever chapter of this story! So I hope you enjoy it! and I know I told some of you it would be posted last Wednesday but I've been so busy with end of year exams and such that I didn't have any time to get this out to you guys. But it's here now so enjoy! I've discovered I prefer writing in I think its called 2****nd**** person or maybe 3****rd**** lol so this one doesn't have a pov. Oh lol and the last thing I promise is please read my A/n at the bottom because it has a question about my new story and I'd love you forever if you answered! **

"Shut up Nick! I'm just nervous ok." Joe said pacing the floor of his very untidy bedroom. "I mean what if she says no?" He said turning to his brothers who both had a look of annoyance on their faces.

"For the 50th time Joe she will NOT – I repeat NOT say no." Kevin said slowly hoping Joe would get the message, but he was still thinking of the worst.

"Look Joe just stick to the plan ok. First we go to the concert and Miley said she'd make sure Lilly's their." Kevin began

"Then we do the concert and the last song we sing in 'When you look me in the eyes' and you dedicate that song to Lilly." Nick added

"Yeah yeah and then I propose to her on stage." Joe finished

"See you know the plan so everything will just fall into place."

"But-"

"No buts Joe that's it. We've got three hours till the concert and then everything will go ahead as planned."

"Ok but-"

"Joe!" Nick and Kevin said in chorus

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry. So I propose to her on stage don…"

Joe was cut off when Lilly threw the door open. Joe Nick and Kevin all grabbed a book and 'started reading'.

"Joe it's your nappy duty and what the hell is going on in here." She said looking around the room still holding the door.

"Err, ermm n…nothing we're reading." Nick stuttered

Joe glared at him.

"Yeah I can see that and Kevin I can understand you reading but Joe and Nick – I don't think so."

"What are you talking about we always read." Joe said trying to act innocent.

"Oookkaaay" She said clearly not convinced. "Well Joe nappy now."

"Kay." He said quickly walking out of the door past Lilly. He breathed a sigh of relief as he headed down the stairs for his oh so wonderful nappy duty.

Lilly was about to follow him but she decided to check on Nick and Kevin to see what they were really up to. She swiftly opened the door but to her surprise they were still 'reading'.

Slightly puzzled she went downstairs to see that Joe had finished changing Kyra's nappy and he was rocking her back and forth in his arms as she nodded off slowly. She went and sat down beside him. Joe looked up at her.

"Oh hi."

"Hey."

"So are you going to come to the concert tonight." He asked casually

"Nah I think I'll give it a miss. I'll be looking after Kyra she said smiling down at her.

Joe felt his stomach knot up. She wasn't going to go. That would ruin the whole plan.

"Err you know mum can look after Kyra." He said hastily

"Yeah but I just wanted to stay with her tonight." She said looking up at him.

"Joe are you okay? You look a bit pale." She added touching his forehead.

"N…no I'm fine I've just got a bit of a headache." He said handing Kyra over to Lilly.

"I might just go have a nap before the concert." Joe replied getting up

" Oh, ok then."

She quickly pecked him on the cheek. And he turned to the stairs. Just as he did he saw Miley in the window motioning for him to go away. He gave her a thumbs up and then left.

Miley knocked on the door just as Lilly tucked Kyra in.

"Coming!"

She opened the door revealing a smiling Miley.

"Hey Lils!" She said smiling brightly and letting herself in.

"Hi Miles." She shut the door and walked over to wear Miley was.

" So Lilly." Miley said still beaming

"Hmm."

"Are you going to the concert tonight." Miley said quickly

"No. You know Joe just asked me that." Lilly said sensing something strange.

"Really? Well you should come then."

"No Miles I-"

"Come on Lils it'll be fun. You and Joe can spend some time together. You haven't been to a concert in ages."

"But-"

"No buts – and Kyra will be fine." She said noticing Lill glance at her daughter.

Lilly sighed.

"Fine."

Miley squealed and hugged her tight.

"Trust me you won't regret it." She said as they headed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Lilly was stood with Miley backstage watching the three brothers perform. They had already done loads of songs and the concert was almost over.

Miley had dressed Lilly in dark skinny jeans and a purple dress top with flats. She had a long beaded necklace around her neck and small silvery earrings. Her hair was down with a few loose curls and two diamante slides at the side.

She had spent most of her time at the concert staring at Joe until she heard her name being called.

"We'd like to dedicate this song to one of my favourite girls in the whole world. Lilly Truscott!"

Lilly was stunned. Joe looked at her from the stage and blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it making Joe grin.

The lyrics to 'When you look me in the eyes' filled the stadium. Lilly was over the moon about the fact that the song was dedicated to her.

All was going well for Joe except the fact that the concert had ended and he hadn't had the nerve to call Lilly up onto the stage and propose. They all came off stage as the concert finally ended and Lilly ran into Joe's arms giving him a hug.

"That was so sweet of you." she said kissing his lips. He pulled away quickly.

" Err yeah but I gotta go and get changed."

He went into his dressing room cursing himself for being gutless. Kevin and Nick had already told him off and he knew Miley was pretty pissed. He came out wearing a sweatshirt and some jeans.

"Ready to go?" Nick said

"Yeah but you guys go I'll walk with Lilly."

"Err ok." Nick said taking Miley and walking out of the door.

Kevin gave him an I-now-you-can-do-it look and left. But Joe had no intension of proposing to Lilly now. He'd do it another time but when he didn't know.

"Come on." He said taking her hand

They walked out of the arena and into the street where they were instantly soaked. The rain was horrendous.

"Oh my gosh." Lilly squealed "This is like those romantic movies where the girls running through the pouring rain as she's being chased by the: handsome, strong, muscular, sexy, cute guy with great hair." She said as she walked down the side street dreamily. Joe trailing behind her.

"And then-"

She was cut off as Joe suddenly pulled her towards him. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his torso and her head hung back slightly. One of his hands were in her hair and the other at the top of her back.

**(a/n lol you might not have a clue what I'm trying to describe their because it was quite hard for me too describe it lol. It's like that position you do with your partner when your salsa dancing where the girls sort of laying down but the guys holding her if you get what I mean.) **

"J-" Lilly started

"Shh! Do you think I'm like those guys in the romantic movies?" He asked

"Pshh as if I mea-"

He cut her off yet again as his lips crashed onto hers. Lilly wasn't expecting it but she responded quickly and pulled him closer.

"Now am I?" He asked smirking

Lilly laughed.

" Of course, you're definitely a handsome strong muscular cute guy – and you have great hair." She said reaching up and running her fingers through his wet hair.

"Hey!" He said annoyed

"What?"

"You forgot sexy."

" Oh yeah well you know your not really that sexy." She said laughing

Joe had a hurt look on his face and without thinking let go of Lilly.

"AAAAAHHH!" She screamed as she fell into the puddle beneath her.

Joe's eyes went wide.

"Shit." He said kneeling beside her.

"J…Joseph Ad…dam J…Jonas." She said shivering. " I am g…going to k…kill you!"

"Hey you said I wasn't sexy and I'm sorry." He pouted

Lilly melted as soon as he did his puppy dog eyes.

"Aww how can you not be sexy." She said lifting herself up so she was in a sitting position. Joe smiled.

"I knew it. Know in the romantic movies the always share a kiss in the rain." He said

"Yeah and if you didn't notice we already had ours."

" Yeah well who says you can't have two?" He said moving closer.

Lilly wanted to purposely annoy him but she couldn't. She leaned in and his lips touched hers. Her arms snaked themselves around his neck and he cupped her cheek with his hand. Lilly brought him closer to her as they deepened the kiss. Joe's hand gently moved towards her stomach as he began tickling her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away laughing.

"Joe don't!" She said giggling trying to swat his arm away.

"And that kiss was amazing and all but it's a bit cold when your sat in a puddle."

Joe smiled.

"Come on then." He hoisted her up and they started off down the street hand in hand.

"Ow!" Lilly stopped and grasped her foot. "These shoes are way too tight." She said wincing.

"Here give me them."

"Why." she asked

"Give them and you'll see."

She handed them over, so she was now stood bare foot in the rain watching Joe bewildered. He tucked one shoe onto his back left pocket and the other into the right pocket.

"Joe I hate to break it to you but it's ok you walking around like a spaz with shoes sticking out of your arse but I can't walk bare foot in the rain." She said one hand on her hip.

"Well get on then." He said bending down so the shoes coming out from his bum were level with her eyes.

" Oh okay but I'm warning you don't you dare let me fall."

" Now would I ever do that?" he said " Kay don't answer that just get on." He laughed.

She id as he said and once again they set off down the street but this time Lilly on Joe's back rather than hand in hand.

They reached the house and Lilly slipped off Joe's back.

"That was fun." She said wiping her sopping wet hair out her eyes. Rain was trickling down her face and her jeans were stuck to her legs. Her top had gone slightly see through because it was so wet, so when Joe looked at her, her rainbow coloured bra caught his attention first.

"Come on." She headed for the door.

Joe didn't know why he did it but now seemed like the perfect time, as he took the small velvet box out of his pocket and knelt down. Lilly was about to ring the doorbell when he spoke.

" Lilly I've been planning on doing this for a while now I've just never really plucked up the courage. Know seems like the perfect time don't ask why it's just another weird Joe Jonas thing." He started nervously " But Lilly I love you and I know that I will forever and always, so I'm…I'm. I guess what I'm trying to say is Lilly Truscott will you m…marry me." He asked opening the box showing a beautiful silver diamond ring with two smaller diamonds on either side.

Lilly turned around slowly. Joe had completely taken her by surprise. She looked at his face, which was hopeful. She was speechless. She knew what she wanted to say but she just couldn't. Joe saw the tears glistening in her eyes and took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry Lils. Forget I even said that. I was just stupid." He said walking past her. He was centimetres away form the door when Lilly grabbed his arm.

" You didn't even listen for my answer." She whispered.

Joe turned to face her as he saw the tears roll down her cheeks.

" W…well?" He said his eyes meeting with hers.

She nodded.

" Yes. Yes I will marry you." She said.

Joe's face broke out into a huge smile as Lilly threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight. He pulled her close and twirled her round and round. She giggled as Joe kissed her forehead, cheek and nose until he came to her lips and looked up at her for a moment.

"I think in the romantic movies you can have a 3rd kiss in the rain as well." He said as his lips collided with hers. They shared a passionate kiss and pulled apart slowly leaning their forehead against each other's.

"I love you." Joe whispered looking straight into her blue eyes, which were shining with happiness.

"I love you too." She said her arms still wrapped securely around his neck. "Your way better than the guys in the romantic movies."

**So did you like it?**

**This is my last ever chapter and I feel so proud lol. **

**Thank you so much to all my awesome reviewers I love you lots! And a special thanks to love-moon-child and ohmyjonasx3 for reviewing every single chapter! And SweetSerenityPeacexRose, AvoirHyrax, Sweet.Little.Secret, -ImpossibleLove-, hoLLywOOdgrrl, snowstardreams, DavidArchuletaLove15 and iluvbasketball22 for giving me the coolest reviews lol. And animallove6991 for giving me the most honest reviews and getting my punctuation up to scratch lol love all you girls!**

**And finally KWRCtm for giving my Kyra's name lol and being a fantastic reviewer love you too!**

**Right so now this story is over I'll be posting a new one soon it'll probably be out in the middle of summer because I'm going to be really busy and stuff. Here's the title and summary – **

**One Week To Fall In Love With You Again. **

**He's the famous musician. She's the in demand journalist and then theirs the young daughter. The perfect family on the outside but on the inside they're falling apart because of one stupid mistake he makes. Will they realise how much they need each other before its too late? LOE**

**I don't really think the summaries that good but I tried my hardest lol and the title may be changed I don't know. I'd love it if you tell me what you think and give me any ideas to make the summary better. And what do you think the stories going to be about because I'm trying not to give too much away lol. **

**Thanks so so much. Lots of Love. Xxx – wow the last time ever on this story! **


End file.
